Volver a empezar
by Kodoku-moh
Summary: Belle intenta recomponer su vida. ¿Y qué mejor manera que trabajando en la tienda del señor Gold? Ambos hallarán lo que siempre habían anhelado en su vida: encontrarse
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Ante todo pido perdón, tanto por lo largo que puede ser como las incongruencias que pueda haber en el texto (cuando escribo soy un poco bala perdida). Es la primera vez que publico algo que he escrito y es la primera vez que me baso en una serie ara crear una historia. Sorry antes de todo. Sed benevolentes ;)

Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece, sino a ABC (por cierto, maldito parón navideño, ya les vale, yankis)

Ya no podía más. Había puesto fin a aquella situación casi sin darse cuenta y ahora se veía sola, casi mendigando con lo poco que ganaba en el periódico y buscando como una desesperada otro trabajo que le hiciera la vida un poco más digna. Quizás se había equivocado, quizás se había precipitado, pero no podía decir que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. No volvería nunca a su lado. Nunca.

Belle se levantó perezosa del banco de madera del parque y estiró su cuello mirando el extrañamente cielo azul otoñal de Storybroke. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, no descansaba por las noches y apenas recordaba una comida medianamente decente en las últimas semanas. Apoyó sus manos en su cintura y notó el cambio en sus formas. En cualquier otra situación se habría alegrado de su pérdida de peso, pero ahora, en esas penosas circunstancias, aquél nuevo cuerpo le recordaba las largas horas sentada en un viejo sillón con un libro en la mano y un poco de fruta cortada en un plato plano a su lado.

Se abrigó un poco el cuello del abrigo y empezó a caminar con cierta parsimonia, moviendo los brazos e intentando disfrutar del paisaje tantas veces visto hasta llegar a la redacción del periódico local. Cuando estuvo ante la puerta suspiró profundamente un par de veces antes de girar el pomo y entrar con toda la serenidad e indiferencia que era capaz de adquirir. Sidney estaba de pie junto a la máquina de café hablando por teléfono. Por su expresión sumisa y su estúpida sonrisa no había duda de quién era su interlocutora: la alcaldesa. Volteó sus ojos con cierto fastidio y fue directamente a su mesa. La tarde anterior había dejado una serie de documentos con la esperanza de poder realizar un buen reportaje, al menos algo digno, y que se alejara de la pesada rutina de escribir sobre concursos de tartas. Rebuscó entre los papeles, releyéndolos y escribiendo alguna que otra idea en su perenne bloc de notas, pero seguía sin tomar forma. Demasiado inconexo. Se acarició uno de sus rizos con la punta de sus dedos, enrollándolos y desenrollándolos con coquetería. Le ayudaba a pensar.

- Belle, ¿qué tal estás?- Sidney sonreía socarronamente, mientras se servía un café tranquilamente. A veces no sabía qué pensar de ese hombre.

- Bien, bien- dijo tranquilamente, aunque estaba lejos de estar bien. Le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en los papeles. Sintió cómo su silueta se acercaba a ella y se posaba justo detrás de ella. Odiaba tener a alguien a su espalda. La hacía sentir más insegura si cabe. Dejó los papeles y se giró lentamente para encararle.

- ¿Qué lees? ¿Algo interesante?- entonces dio un sorbo de su café.

- Sólo intentaba sacar algo delante, pero creo que estoy atascada- se encogió de hombros- Pero no importa, la verdad- dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Hay algo interesante para hoy?- Sidney se reincorporó y dio otro sorbo a su café, mientras caminaba hacia la parte delantera de su escritorio.

- Hay un pleno del ayuntamiento este mediodía. Yo lo cubriré- a Belle aquello no le sorprendía. Cualquier evento que estuviera presidido o organizado por la alcaldesa era terreno de él. La novedad hubiera sido que la hubiera enviado a ella- Tú, en fin, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer…- la joven asintió con los labios fruncidos. Aquello significaba que debía buscarse la vida como pudiera.

Desde que había vuelto de Boston recién licenciada, con ganas de comerse el mundo y grandes expectativas había pensado que el trabajo en el periódico local podría llegar a ser gratificante como primer paso a una brillante carrera en el mundo del periodismo. Aquella utopía se había venido abajo más pronto de lo que había pensado, quedando sumida en una rutina patética. Reposó su cabeza encima del escritorio y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana situada a su derecha. La débil luz solar intentaba colarse por las blancas persianas envuelta en ese inquietante silencio. Y, ahora, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Esperó a que Sidney saliera a su encuentro con la alcaldesa para poder salir ella también. Lo único que se le había ocurrido para encontrar algo de lo escribir era dar un largo paseo por el pueblo con el radar encendido. Cualquier cosa podría estar bien, algo a lo que poner buena prosa para llenar unas cuantas líneas. A decir verdad necesitaba más de una cosa para llenar las tres páginas que le habían asignado. Lo que debería ser una motivación diaria se había convertido en la más terrible de sus pesadillas.

Fuera, el pueblo estaba tranquilo, aburridamente tranquilo. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Cualquier movimiento, cualquier grito o conversación era merecedora de su atención, pero nada, aparte del cotilleo, le servía. Todo aquello era demasiado aburrido y mal pagado. Siguió caminando con la moral por los suelos hasta que se paró en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo y se acercó con cuidado. Un discreto papel decoraba el cristal del pequeño escaparate de la a veces temida tienda de antigüedades del señor Gold. Nunca antes se había fijado, quizás hacía tiempo que estaba colgado ahí y, por suerte para ella, parecía que nadie más había reparado en la oferta que se describía.

"Se necesita dependiente/a para turno de tarde. Interesados,

pregunten dentro de la tienda"

Belle no cabía en sí de gozo. ¿Podía ser verdad? Se acercó a una de las ventanas e intentó vislumbrar el interior de la tienda. Parecía que no había nadie. Sintió cierto nerviosismo en su interior ante aquella situación. Por un lado no dejaba de ser una oferta de trabajo, aquello que había pedido tantas veces al cielo para poder vivir en una situación más acomodada y alejarse, aunque fuera por unas horas, de su odiosa rutina en el periódico. Pero por otro lado estaba el temor de trabajar para el señor Gold. Nunca había coincidido con él, ni tan siquiera habían cruzado una palabra, pero los rumores existentes acerca de su persona no dejaban de ser inquietantes. Se decía que era el dueño del pueblo, que no había nada que escapara de su dominio y que nunca daba puntada sin hilo. ¿Era una especie de mafioso? No lo creía. Por experiencia sabía que la gente tendía a exagerar las cosas. Ella misma lo hacía para dar cuerpo a noticias que, de otra manera, serían insulsas y faltas de emoción. Quizás, sólo quizás, debería entrar en la tienda y verlo en persona, hablar con él, analizarlo.

Se apartó de la ventana y giró sus talones en dirección opuesta. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era sopesar las cosas. Miró su reloj y se asustó al ver que eran más de las doce y media y no había conseguido nada para escribir. Cansada y hambrienta rebuscó en su monedero algo de dinero para comer algo decente en Granny's. Tanta austeridad esos últimos días le daba la oportunidad de comer una buena hamburguesa con patatas, cuyo sabor le duraría hasta casi el día siguiente. Más animada y llena de expectativas, Belle corrió hacia la cafetería sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

La sombra se había esfumado en el momento en que había alzado la vista del medallón que reposaba en su mano. Suspiró cansado y volvió a mirarlo a través de la gran lupa que descansaba en su improvisada mesa de trabajo. Esa pieza no dejaba de inquietarle desde que la había recibido semanas antes y, hasta ese momento, no había encontrado un momento para examinarla. Era pesado, confeccionado con un material que no acababa de reconocer y con unos extraños signos en relieve a los que no encontraba significado algunos. Lo volvió a dejar encima del trapo y tecleó algo en su ordenador. Sinceramente, aquellos signos lo estaban llevando de cabeza.

Sonó la campana de la puerta. Miró de soslayo y dejó de teclear. Archie Hooper parecía más nervioso de lo habitual, mirando a su alrededor sin ver nada, mientras sus manos no paraban de toquetear el mango de su paraguas negro. Gold esperó pacientemente a que se acercara al mostrador, aunque por unos instantes habría jurado que el psicólogo iba a echarse a correr fuera de la tienda despavorido. Al fin, Archie se decidió y con una extraña firmeza en su porte y en su rostro, se acercó a él hasta apoyar el paraguas en el filo de la mesa.

- Buenos días, Archie. ¿Qué deseas?- la mirada del psicólogo se quedó clavada en su rostro, casi sin pestañear. No movía ni un músculo. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado, drogado. Gold bajó la mirada y vio que las manos de su cliente se movían levemente. Al menos, no se había muerto delante de él.

- Bu- bueno… Quería… Sólo mirab… ¿Tienes colgantes?- los dedos empezaron a tamborilear sobre a madera, muestra de su creciente nerviosismo. Aquél hombre era extremadamente tímido.

- Claro- empezó a moverse con la ayuda de su bastón- ¿Lo quieres de alguna manera especial, material, piedras?- se paró en seco y lo miró- ¿Es para una chica?- Archie enrojeció de golpe, mirando hacia abajo e intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero parecía no hallarlas. Gold siguió caminando hasta la vitrina donde tenía varios colgantes, la mayoría destinados a ser el regalo perfecto para conquistar a una joven. El psicólogo se acercó a él dubitativo. No sabía si aquello era o no una buena idea y el sólo hecho de que fuera rechazado lo paralizaba. Pero ya estaba allí, le había costado llegar, pero por fin se había decidido a comprarle un detalle. Un primer paso para encarrilar esa extraña relación que los unía.

- Sí, ehmm… es para una joven…- miró la vitrina, analizando su contenido y las piezas que se encontraban ahí.

- Bueno, ¿y qué gustos tiene esa joven? ¿Prefiere las cadenas de oro, plata o el cuero, algo más informal?- Archie ladeó levemente la cabeza. Sinceramente no veía a Ruby con un cordón alrededor del cuello, pero sí con una fina cadena de oro con algo colgando de ella. Sonrió para sí mismo y se fijó en la parte derecha del expositor. Había cosas realmente bonitas con las que Ruby luciría, si cabe, más hermosa, pero debía escoger una. La más bonita para ella.

- Enséñame ésta- el psicólogo señaló con el dedo una fina cadena de la colgaba un sencillo colgante en forma de trébol con tres hojas. "Para darle suerte", se dijo. Gold abrió el cajón y la cogió con delicadeza entre sus manos antes de depositarla en un mullido cojín que la protegía.

- Lo cierto es que es muy bonita. Has hecho una buena elección- Archie sonrió mientras la observaba más de cerca. Sí que lo era. Y el detalle del trébol le encantaba. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos el colgante y resiguió su contorno, de nuevo, en estado catatónico. Gold empezaba a pensar que el psicólogo había sucumbido a sus propias derias.

Archie se guardó el colgante en el bolsillo interior, justo al lado del corazón, dándole dos golpes para cerciorarse de que estaba ahí. Gold lo miró con media sonrisa dibujada y le dio ánimo en su nueva conquista amatoria. La cara del psicólogo era un poema, con una sonrisa incómoda y una despedida algo acelerada. Gold esperó a que su cliente se fuera para reír. Se había tenido que morder la lengua ante tanta contención por parte del psicólogo, tanta timidez, tanta duda. Volvió a su ordenador y a su indescifrable medallón. Nada de lo que intentó en las siguientes dos horas le dio resultado alguno, cosa que empezó a exasperarlo. ¿Por qué no encontraba ni una mísera información de aquellos signos? Ni bases de datos, ni libros especializados, enciclopedias, nada. Empezaba a pensar que le habían timado, pero algo en esas formas le hacía intuir que no, que aquello tenía algún tipo de significado.

La puerta volvió a abrirse haciendo tintinear la campana. Gold miró su reloj de mano y suspiró. Era casi la hora de comer y, la verdad, estaba hambriento, ya que apenas y había desayunado. Salió de la parte trasera de la tienda y buscó con la mirada a su cliente. De espaldas, una joven de largo cabello rizado miraba las estanterías sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Carraspeó levemente, provocando así la atención de la chica.

Belle había tardado en decidirse si acudir de nuevo a la tienda o no. Las dudas en su cabeza persistían, pero su estómago, su cansancio y el delicioso sabor de la hamburguesa de Granny's le habían dado el empujón necesario para presentarse ante aquél hombre de tan mala fama. Cuando había entrado no había visto a nadie, por lo que había supuesto que quizás, el dueño estaría en la trastienda. Se fijó en los objetos que decoraban las altas estanterías de la habitación y dedujo que habría sido casi imposible buscar algo que no estuviera expuesto allí. Había multitud de cosas, de las más normales y corrientes como lámparas, estuches u objetos de decoración hasta cosas que difícilmente sabría qué uso tenían. Aun así, no dejaban de ser interesantes, atrayentes. Podría habituarse a aquél lugar, sabía que sí y estaba segura que, a su manera, sería más placentera que su trabajo en el periódico. Fue entonces cuando un carraspeo la obligó a darse la vuelta.

Allí, delante de ella, estaba el señor Gold con su eterna mirada inquietante escrutándola. En ese momento pensó en dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero era demasiado absurdo. Simplemente era un hombre esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Desea algo, jovencita?- la suavidad con la que había pronunciado esas palabras la sorprendió muy gratamente. Su voz distaba mucho de la implacable presencia que mostraba. Belle frunció los labios y dibujó una cálida sonrisa al acercarse a él. No había miedo en sus pasos, sólo inseguridad.

- Esta, esta mañana he visto el anuncio de la puerta- Gold pareció sorprenderse por ese detalle. ¿Había alguien que lo hubiera leído?- So- sólo me preguntaba en qué consistiría el trabajo- la joven entrelazó sus dedos en su regazo y esperó. El hombre delante de ella parecía desconcertado. ¿Por qué?

- Básicamente sería atender a los clientes que vienen, mantener limpio los estantes y los objetos que hay y ayudarme con la contabilidad- frunció levemente el ceño- Creo que eso es todo- Belle asintió con la cabeza. No parecía difícil. Miró a su alrededor y supuso que lo más complicado de todo sería sacarle brillo a tantos objetos, pero a medida que pasaran los días, se habituaría.

- ¿Necesita alguna referencia de mí, mi currículum o algo por el estilo?- Gold parpadeó un par de veces. Lo cierto es que había puesto ese anuncio hacía semanas, quizás un par de meses y, aunque sabía que nadie en ese pueblo se iba a dignar a responderlo, quiso probarlo. En todo ese tiempo se había planteado algo así.

- Háblame de ti, qué haces, qué estudias,… esas cosas- era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Lo de los currículums no lo llevaba muy a mano. Se podía decir que pertenecía a otra generación. Belle posó coquetamente su dedo en el labio.

- Bueno, me llamo Belle French y nací aquí, en Storybroke, aunque estos últimos años he estado estudiando en Boston. Soy periodista y trabajo en el periódico local. Acabo de independizarme y, la verdad, las cosas están resultando más difíciles de lo que creía, así que he pensado en tener otro trabajo y una vida más digna- ella misma se había sorprendido al hablar con tanta franqueza, algo que agradeció Gold, que no dejaba de mirarla. La joven bajó la mirada y entrelazó más si cabe sus dedos entre sí. Empezaba a estar nerviosa.

- Así que en el periódico local… con Sidney, claro- la oír ese nombre, Belle sintió una creciente frustración. Durante la comida había podido reclutar un par de informaciones decentes gracias a los cotilleos de Ruby. El mejor de todos, la posible existencia de un lobo en aquellos bosques- ¿Y no será demasiado trabajo para ti? Digo, estarás trabajando todo el día- la joven sonrió y lo miró. Aquello también había pasado por su cabeza, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

- Priorizo aspectos de mi vida antes que otros. Tiempo me sobra, así que no será un problema- Gold seguía mirándola, escrutándola.

- ¿No hay nadie al que echarás de menos? ¿Familia, amigos?- Belle sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa. Suspiró.

- No, estoy sola y, bueno, los amigos los puedo ver por la noche o los fines de semana- su sonrisa había vuelto, siendo algo menos cálida que antes. Gold supo que había tocado una fibra sensible y ésa era su familia. La joven se tocó los nudillos, nerviosa.

- Espero que no seas alérgica al polvo porque, sintiéndolo mucho, hay partes a las que no puedo llegar por obvias razones- el hombre levantó su bastón con cara de decepción.

- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que…?

- Señorita French, bienvenida a bordo- y sus manos se estrecharon por primera vez.

Bueno, sé que es largo y algo retorcido. ¿Qué os parece? Sed benevolentes...


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! En serio, soy un verdadero desastre con esto de los fics y no sé si estará bien publicado... Bueno aquí esta el segundo capi y, la verdad, es que tengo cierto miedo escénico. Nunca me habían felicitado por cómo escribo ni a darme ánimos para seguir y, eso, da cierta presión para no decepcionar. Si lo he hecho, lo siento -_-**

**Si alguien tienes ideas/sugerencias/ consejos son totalmente bienvenidos. Tengo ideas, pero siempre es bueno tener varios puntos de vista sobre un mismo tema.**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, sino a ABC channel (si así fuera, no tendría subidas de azúcar marca Charming ^_^)**

* * *

Nunca había pensado que pudiera encontrar tanto polvo acumulado en unas estanterías, pero estaba equivocada. Daba gracias de no ser alérgica. Bajó los peldaños de la escalera y limpió el trapo que estaba usando. Parecía mentira que, unas pocas horas antes, ese trozo de tela fuera blanco. Cogió el bote de limpieza de la mesa y subió de nuevo las escaleras para seguir con su tarea con una extraña satisfacción dentro de ella.

Aquella mañana había sido una nueva locura en su inestable vida solitaria. Sidney se había empeñado en arrastrarla hasta la inauguración de las nuevas instalaciones de un mercado próximo al puerto con fatales consecuencias para los asistentes. No sabía cómo, pero en un momento estaba apuntando lo que la alcaldesa estaba diciendo cuando al siguiente un grupo de gente corría en su dirección gritando que se había producido un incendio en una de las paradas recién construidas. Un corto circuito en la instalación eléctrica había sido el causante, provocando que una aburrida noticia de auto bombo de la alcaldía se convirtiera, inmediatamente, en todo lo contrario. Cuando había llegado a la tienda, aún presa de la adrenalina por lo vivido, se lo había contado todo a trompicones a Gold, quién le había respondido con una brillante sonrisa. Parecía satisfecho con lo ocurrido.

Dio un último repaso a la madera y la miró con perspectiva. Brillante, se dijo. Luego miró hacia los escalones para bajar con cuidado por miedo a que su torpeza innata se apoderara de ella en ese momento tan inadecuado. Observó los objetos con curiosidad y se puso los brazos en jarras. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la utilidad de la mitad de las cosas que restaban encima de la mesa, pero no podía evitar admitir que eran objetos muy llamativos. Los limpió, uno a uno, dejándolos posteriormente en su sitio original. Ya limpio todo tenía un mejor aspecto. Recolocó la escalera de nuevo y subió para echar un vistazo a la siguiente estantería. Más polvo, se dijo resoplando.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió con brusquedad, rebotando en parte del mostrador que tenía justo atrás. Belle se asustó ante tal intromisión y se sorprendió de que ninguno de los cristales se hubiera roto. Una mujer con cara de pocos amigos había entrado con más determinación de lo que se hubiera esperado a esas horas de la tarde. La joven la miró de reojo, casi sin moverse por miedo a verse involucrada en el motivo por el que se hallaba allí con esa actitud. Caminó clavando sus sonoros tacones en el suelo y se paró justo delante del dueño. Él, con su habitual actitud tranquila, le aguantaba la mirada expectante.

- Devuélvemelo- dijo la mujer entre dientes. De sus ojos salían llamas llenas de rabia contenida.

- ¿El qué, querida?- el señor Gold ladeó la cabeza preguntando con simulada inocencia.

- Ya lo sabes, el medallón- el hombre abrió la boca con teatralidad, como si hasta ese momento no supiera nada del motivo de su presencia, algo que enfermaba más si cabe a la mujer.

- Bueno, si eso, lo puedes conseguir… pagando un precio razonable, claro- el fruncimiento de sus labios y la postura que adquirió le indicaron que su cliente se hallaba francamente desesperada- ¿Qué, hacemos un trato, Regina?- la renombrada apoyó sus manos en el mostrador y lo miró desafiante.

- No hay tratos que valgan. Ese medallón es mío y tú me lo quitaste- Gold alzó un dedo a modo de corrección.

- Ah, ah. Eso no es exactamente lo que pasó y bien lo sabes- entonces fue él quién se acercó a ella- Deberías disparar hacia otro lado, querida- un estruendo provocó que desviaran sus miradas. A Belle se le había caído el producto de la limpieza al suelo.

- Perdón- dijo con voz apagada, mientras los miraba a ambos. Regina la vio por primera vez y una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Luego miró a Gold, cuya tranquilidad se había esfumado.

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que tenías una nueva empleada!- la mujer se acercó a Belle con una fingida cortesía- ¿Cómo te llamas, querida?

- Creo que no has venido para socializar, ¿verdad?- Gold había intervenido antes de que la joven abriera la boca. No le gustaba que se mezclaran temas.

- No, lo que me lleva a la devolución de mi medallón- Regina extendió la mano hacia él, pero el hombre sólo se la quedó mirando.

- Ya sabes cuál es el precio. Además, vista tu reacción me parece que es más interesante de lo que había pensado en un principio- la mujer volvió a acercarse a él.

- Ése es tu problema, Gold, que le das un valor extra a las cosas que no la tienen. Y eso- dijo señalando el objeto- no tiene tanto valor como el que crees- él sonrió.

- Quizás no busco valor económico- sonrió- Y vista tu reacción creo que me lo quedaré unos días más para examinarlo. Quién sabe- se encogió de hombres y sonrió como lo habría hecho un niño ante una travesura. Regina frunció el ceño.

- Sabes que esto no quedará así, ¿verdad?- dijo con todo el tono amenazador del que era capaz.

- Eso espero- dijo viendo cómo la mujer salía de la tienda furiosa- Eso espero-

Belle se quedó de pie, al lado de la escalera, agarrada al trapo sucio y al bote de limpieza. El ambiente que había dejado esa mujer le provocaba escalofríos. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría enfrentarse a la alcaldesa? Miró a Gold, que aún conservaba esa sonrisa hipócrita de la que había hecho gala durante toda la conversación. Empezaba a pensar que había cometido un error al trabajar en ese sitio.

Gold agarró su bastón y se fue a su despacho con decisión. Ese medallón… Si no tuviera algún tipo de valor, el que fuera, Regina no se habría puesto así para recuperarlo. No creía que fuera por motivos económicos, pero sí estaba la baza de los sentimentales y, aunque pareciera raro que esa mujer pudiera albergar tales emociones, no era una opción a descartar. Se sentó en la silla y lo sacó de su cajón. A primera vista seguía siendo la misma chatarra, pero había adquirido un plus de misterio. Fantástico, pensó. Agarró la lupa y lo colocó justo debajo para verlo mejor. No había podido descifrar ninguno de sus signos, tan sólo la inscripción en latín que rodeaba el contorno, _'Nec principium, nec finem',_ Sin principio, sin fin. Al igual que su ambición, pensó. Había restos de algo parecido a pintura en algunos bordes, pero parecían haberse borrado a lo largo de los años. Resiguió de nuevo el relieve con el dedo y parpadeó un par de veces. Tenía la forma de un dos, pero con una especie de hoja pegada en el cuello. ¿Un cuello?

Dos toques en el marco de la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Belle lo miraba con la duda de si podía o no entrar; optó por acercarse a él y mirar el objeto que tenía en su mano, apoyándose en su hombro.

- ¿Es este el medallón del que hablaba la alcaldesa?- preguntó la joven sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Sí- dijo escuetamente. Belle lo miró por encima de la lupa.

- Tiene una forma extraña…- dijo como si fuera un pensamiento en voz alta.

- ¿Ves el dos, aquí?- dijo Gold señalándolo- Debe formar parte de algo- ella asintió. Luego apretó levemente su hombro al acercarse un poco más, atraída por algo e invadiendo sus fosas nasales con un agradable aroma a rosas.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Belle se mordió el labio. Alargó el dedo y resiguió el medallón- La inscripción puede ser la clave…- de nuevo, lo dijo como si fuera un pensamiento en alto. Gold se fijó en las formas y empezó a ver la relación. La solución era mucho más sencilla de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Quizás Regina tenía razón en cuanto sus pretensiones. Belle fue a buscar su libreta en su bolso y la trajo consigo. El hombre bajó la mirada y sonrió para sí. Qué muchacha más curiosa, pensó. La joven se agachó a su lado, apoyó la libreta en la mesa y empezó garabatear en la hoja- ¡Es un cisne!- Belle empezó a reírse de su hallazgo- ¡Mira! El dos con esa punta redondeada y esa hoja, a modo de ala- Gold se tiró hacia atrás, observándola. Se la veía realmente feliz. Luego la vio fruncir su ceño, como si no entendiera.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- se acercó a su papel garabateado, con una réplica del medallón dibujado con gran maestría y varios apuntes desperdigados a su alrededor.

- No, nada- apoyó su cabeza en su mano y deslizó el bolígrafo entre sus labios, moviéndolo sensualmente de un lado al otro, mientras pensaba. Aquél gesto no dejaba de resultar atrayente, casi erótico a ojos de Gold, que desvió la mirada, algo agitado- Sólo es que… Espera- Belle se levantó y se acercó sin apenas decoro hacia él- El cisne en sí tiene su significado. El que me viene a la memoria es el del amor puro, el verdadero, aunque también tiene connotaciones sexuales…- su voz se había ido apagando al darse cuenta de la proximidad del señor Gold. Carraspeó, mientras se alejaba de él.

- ¿Y por qué Regina iba a tener un colgante como ese?- se preguntó él. No dejaba de ser ridículo, tanto el tenerlo como el haberse puesto de esa manera esa tarde.

- Debe ser un regalo- Belle se encogió de hombros- ¿Quizás un novio, un prometido?- fue entonces cuando la mirada de él se iluminó y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Daniel.

Así que, aun el tiempo que había pasado, su recuerdo la seguía acompañando… Miró de nuevo el objeto esférico y vio claramente la forma grácil del cisne acompañada de las sombras que lo rodeaban, a modo de pintura. 'Sin principio, sin fin'. No sabía que Regina pudiera llegar a ser tan romántica, pensó esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

Belle lo siguió con la mirada al tiempo que se levantaba pesadamente y se apoyaba en su bastón con el medallón en la mano. Se dirigió a un armario antiguo, lo abrió y depositó el objeto con sumo cuidado dentro de una caja acolchada antes de volver a cerrarlo con llave. Eso no iba a salir de allí a menos que él quisiera.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Regina daba vueltas a su despacho con impaciencia, mientras Sidney, sentado en un rincón, no le quitaba el ojo de encima preocupado. Desde que había vuelto de la tienda del señor Gold no había cambiado su rictus severo y lo único que se había ganado el periodista eran un sinfín de miradas asesinas y algún que otro aspaviento. Quizás era hora de irse a casa. La puerta se abrió y el sheriff Graham apareció con algo de cansancio en su semblante. Miró a la alcaldesa y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?- empezó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos- ¿Cómo consiguió ese medallón? Alguien tuvo que quitármelo…- y no tenía ni idea de quién. Tan sólo esos dos y ella tenían acceso a su despacho. Nadie más. Miró a Sidney con fastidio. Ese pelele no sería capaz de traicionarle aunque quisiera. Era un cobarde. Y Graham, en fin, no ganaba ni perdía nada con ello.

- Sea como fuere, no hay pruebas que demuestren que te lo haya robado- Regina lo miró con furia.

- ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Soy yo quién dice que ese medallón era mío y que me lo ha quitado! ¡Él lo tiene, regístrale la tienda!- gritó exasperada.

- No puedo pedir una orden judicial para coger algo que ni sabemos que han robado. Es tú palabra contra la suya- la mujer se acercó a él y lo encaró.

- ¡Eso es, sheriff! Su palabra contra la mía. ¡Soy la alcaldesa, mi palabra debe pesar más que la suya!- Graham suspiró, cansado.

- Recuerda que él es el dueño de casi todo el pueblo. Ambos estáis al mismo nivel- Regina lo miró unos instantes más y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el borde de su mesa de despacho- Entonces, ¿no se puede hacer nada, él gana?

- Siempre puedes comprarlo- dijo Sidney en un alarde de optimismo, algo que molestó a la mujer.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie había visto ese medallón por razones obvias. Era lo único que le quedaba de Daniel, su último regalo. Amor, con aquello le había prometido estar siempre a su lado, pasase lo que pasase. Juntos para siempre. Pero la muerte no entiende de promesas.

Ese juego había sido demasiado sucio, incluso para Gold. Aun así le quedaba la duda de saber quién había sido su ladrón. ¡Maldito duendecillo! ¿Acaso era intocable? Entonces algo le vino a la mente; una cara, unos ojos brillantes y un bote de limpieza que cae al suelo. De repente sonrió. Quizás no era tan intocable, al fin y al cabo.

- Graham, ya que no puedo recuperar lo que es mío por derecho, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor- se acercó a él cuál gata- Hay una chica, una joven, que ha empezado a trabajar en la tienda del señor Gold. Me gustaría saber quién es- el sheriff se extrañó por la petición.

- ¿Quieres que te busque el nombre de la chica?- ella asintió- ¿Para qué?- Regina sonrió al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos.

- Cosas mías. Quiero su nombre, edad, dirección, teléfono, aficiones, estudios, etc. Todo lo que consigas- Graham bufó. Eso rozaba la vulneración del derecho a la intimidad.

- No… no creo que necesites buscar eso- dijo Sidney desde su esquina. Regina se giró hacia él con la ceja levantada- Yo sé todo lo que necesites sobre ella- la mujer se acercó a él- Se llama Belle French y trabaja en el periódico a media jornada. Acaba de empezar a trabajar para Gold, pero parece que se llevan muy bien- la sonrisa de la alcaldesa se amplió. Quizás tener a Sidney allí no fuera tan inútil, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Sed benevolentes! Bss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenoo, ya vuelvo a estar por estos lares... Antes de todo agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews que me mandais, me alegran el día, la semana XD**

**- Donha Sio me alegra mucho que te gustase. Aquí tienes más, como pediste. Espero no decepcionarte :) (tengo pendiente tu fic, que en seguida leeré ;))**

**- Cecili-hime confieso que tengo la misma debilidad que tú respecto a los hombres. Es una tentación! Lo bueno es que no tendremos que esperar demasiado para ver el 2x10 (6 de enero en USA, dicen). No quiero ni imaginar la cara de todos, especialmente de Rumpel, cuando vea a sus 'amigos' más íntimos juntos :)**

**- emma cofer me hizo especial ilusión que dijeras que era como ver a los personajes, en serio. Es de los mejores halagos que podía esperar. Muchas gracias :)**

**- gothicmetal de acercamientos hay más, cada vez más... (risa malvada). Y sí, la pobre Belle sufrirá las consecuencias de las 'malas artes' de Gold. Hay gente que le tiene muchas ganas y ven en ella su punto débil (cobardes!)**

**- darkii-chan espero seguir intrigándote, capítulo a capítulo ;)**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, sino a ABC (A quién agradezco haber adaptado 'La Bella y la Bestia', mi cuento favorito, de manera tan maravillosa; y ver a Belle, el personaje con quién, desde pequeña, más me he identificado de todo Disney)**

* * *

El aullido de un lobo la despertó, agitándola. Sin apenas pensar en ello saltó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, ocultándose entre las finas cortinas. Miró hacia la calle desierta intentando ver algo que, quizás, había imaginado. Desde que había escrito sobre la posibilidad de que estuviera rondando un lobo por el bosque cercano al pueblo, Belle había experimentado algunos episodios inquietantes. A esas alturas empezaba a pensar que el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en su mente, aparte de en su cuerpo. Gold se lo había advertido, que sería agotador, que no podría aguantar aquél ritmo, pero ella se había negado a aceptarlo. Quizás estaba equivocada.

Volvió a meterse en la cama, pero fue incapaz de pegar ojo lo que restaba de noche. Se quedó mirando el techo, embelesada. Llevaba apenas unos días trabajando en la tienda, pero se sentía más tranquila y realizada que yendo de un lado a otro como una gallina sin cabeza. Era una sensación extrañamente cálida. El señor Gold se había revelado como un hombre totalmente diferente a las habladurías que había escuchado durante tanto tiempo y eso no dejaba de descolocarla en cierta medida. Claro que era un hombre distante, quizás algo esquivo y con cierta frialdad en su mirada, pero eso no debía ser motivo de censura. Sabía de gente que simulaba una honestidad y un don de gentes que no existía, que se escudaba en excusas, en fantasías, en sus propios miedos para dañar a las personas que les rodeaban. Esa clase de personas eran los verdaderos monstruos con los que de niña habían intentado asustarla, no el señor Gold. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación. Era hora de levantarse y de encarar un nuevo día.

Después de un más que decente desayuno, Belle caminó con más energía de la esperada a la redacción, donde Sidney la esperaba con una fingida amplia sonrisa. Aquello la asustaba más si cabe que una reprimenda.

- ¡Belle, querida! Tengo buenas noticias para ti- se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en sus hombros con fuerza- Hoy no tendrás que buscar ninguna noticia- ladeó un poco la cabeza- De eso se encargarán los otros dos- y sonrió. No le gustaba esa sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Ocurre algo?- no acababa de creérselo y, en caso de que le estuviera haciendo 'ese favor', seguramente sería porque, o no le gustaba dónde tenía que ir o tenía en mente otra cosa totalmente diferente.

- A las 11.00h se celebra un partido de fútbol, una pachanga entre vecinos para recaudar fondos para los menos desfavorecidos, vamos, un caramelo- Belle alzó la ceja. Si fuera un caramelo, no me lo daría a mí, pensó- Tendrás que cubrir el partido, poner un poco de prosa y escribir lo que hagan. ¿Sabes algo de fútbol?- no creía que tuviera que saber mucho de fútbol para escribir una noticia así, ya que no iba a relatar una crónica deportiva. Aún así, asintió- ¡Perfecto! Venga, no te entretengo más- estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta.

- Sidney, ¿qué foto voy a poner si no tengo cámara?- el hombre volvió a sonreírle de la misma manera.

- Tranquila, ya he hablado con los organizadores y me enviarán unas cuantas para escoger- la miró unos instantes- ¡Venga! ¿A qué esperas, niña?

Belle salió de la oficina algo confusa. Aquello había sido demasiado fácil, pero poco le importaban las intenciones ocultas de Sidney o lo que quisiera hacer durante ese tiempo. Lo único agradable de todo aquello era tener un acto que cubrir en el que podría lucirse tanto como quisiera. Lo iba a disfrutar.

Caminó hacia el polideportivo con resolución. Antes de entrar revisó el contenido de su bolso, donde una libreta y tres bolígrafos descansaban dentro de uno de los bolsillos internos. Abrió la puerta y siguió los sonidos de voces que había, encontrándose así con muchas caras conocidas y varios tenderetes instalados en paralelo a una de las líneas de la pista. Había varios barriles destinados a víveres, casi exclusivamente para los participantes en el partido; las monjas se habían colocado en la parte más cercana a las gradas con urnas para recolectar dinero, alimento y mantas, aunque había más de una dando vueltas por el polideportivo. Por su parte, la abuelita había instalado la que seguramente sería lo más visitado en el lugar. Belle se acercó al stand y sonrió a Ruby. La joven estaba realmente atareada colocando las cajas que, tanto su abuela como ella, habían traído desde la cafetería para que no les faltara de nada. Parecía cansada, pero su sonrisa perenne no la abandonaba ni en esas circunstancias.

- ¿No me digas que vas a cubrir esto? Pensaba que vendría Sidney- dijo apoyándose en la barra.

- Sí, yo también lo creía, pero esta mañana me ha dicho que declinaba la oferta y que la disfrutara yo. Me lo ha descrito como un 'caramelo'- Belle frunció los labios y luego sonrió.

- Si, ya- Ruby se incorporó de la barra- No quiero ni imaginarme qué estará haciendo en estos momentos- Belle negó con la cabeza con cara de angustia- Bueno, la verdad es que sí que me lo puedo imaginar- y empezó a sacar la lengua de forma sugestiva, lamiendo sus labios seductoramente ante la risa de su amiga. Fue entonces cuando Archie Hooper apareció, quedándose inmóvil mirándola. Cuando Ruby se dio cuenta su cara adquirió tintes rojizos, provocando que desviara su mirada. Belle miró a su izquierda y sonrió débilmente.

- Ho… hola- dijo el hombre escuetamente. Ruby sonrió con vergüenza- ¿Tienes agua? Es que los de allí aun no han montado las cosas y me muero de sed- su voz se iba apagando a medida que iba hablando. La joven de mechas rojas se giró y cogió una de las botellas de la caja que había a su espalda.

- ¿Te importa que no esté fría? Aun no nos ha dado tiempo para…- pero no pudo acabar la frase. Archie, nervioso, le cogió la botella de la mano.

- No, no. Hoy hace frío, así que…- le dio el dinero y se fue tan rápido como había aparecido. Ruby lo siguió con la mirada triste hasta que dejó de verlo.

Belle se despidió de su amiga y se internó en la multitud allí congregada. Faltaba poco más de una hora para que todo comenzara y la gente empezaba a dar signos de nerviosismo. Las gradas estaban llenas de gente; incluso había un sector poblado por mujeres que había decidido animar a sus parejas con pompones y cánticos de todo tipo. Los jugadores, situados a un lado, intercambiaban palabras, comadreo y apuestas entre ellos. A lo lejos vio a David colocándose el brazalete de capitán, mientras hablaba con un cabizbajo Archie. Parecía realmente afectado por lo que había pasado minutos antes, aunque no sabía bien qué era lo que tanto le había molestado.

El partido comenzó. Las gradas animaban sin cesar, mientras algunos espectadores aprovechaban para comer y donar lo propio a las monjas. Belle no quitaba ojo de todo lo que pasaba, ilusionada por escribir algo digno de leer. Cuando el árbitro pitó el final de la primera parte, la joven suspiró algo cansada. Le dolía un poco la muñeca de tanto escribir y empezaba a tener sed. Miró por última vez a Archie, que había seguido tan despistado en el juego como antes, y buscó un lugar donde descansar un poco.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio en una de las esquinas más alejadas de todo y de todos, algo que no le extrañaba en absoluto. El señor Gold no apartaba los ojos de la pista, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Tenía gracia que sintiera aquél vacío por no poder jugar cuando, en realidad, nunca lo había hecho. Suponía que deseaba aquello que le estaba prohibido, como si se tratara de un duendecillo malévolo. Notó una reconfortante mano posarse en su hombro y se giró sorprendido. Unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa genuina lo saludaban como sólo ella podía hacer. Aquella joven era un misterio para él. Quizás, por eso, la había contratado.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Gold? ¿Dando un paseo?- Belle sonreía apoyada en una de las barras que limitaban la pista.

- Sí, se podría decir que sí- suspiró cansado- Sólo he venido a echar un vistazo. He oído por ahí que se celebraba esto- hablaba con desinterés, pero Belle suponía que había algo más.

- ¿Nadie le había dicho nada?- Gold sonrió pesadamente ante la inocencia de la joven.

- La pregunta sería: ¿Quién me ofrecería participar en un evento así? Recuerda quién soy…- él sabía qué opinión tenían todos de él y no le importaba.

- Yo misma- dijo Belle, sorprendiéndole- Se lo habría comentado, pero yo misma me he enterado esta misma mañana- se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Gold simplemente se la quedó mirando.

- ¿Tú… tú no me temes, verdad?- esa pregunta se la había hecho desde el primer momento en que había hablado con ella, extendiéndose a lo largo de los días en que habían trabajado codo con codo.

- ¿Debería?- Belle alzó sus cejas a modo de sorpresa- No tengo ningún motivo para tenerle miedo- el hombre apretó la empuñadura de su bastón con fuerza, al tiempo que su sonrisa de forzaba. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a darse la vuelta, mirando a su alrededor notando como varias miradas empezaban a posarse en ellos dos.

- Creo que debo marcharme. He dejado la tienda sola y… bueno, ya sabes- Belle se giró para despedirle hasta la tarde con una sonrisa franca. Tanta dulzura empezaba a afectar a Gold de manera incomprensible.

La joven se lo quedó mirando, cojeando levemente. Estaba segura que ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba, que bajo esa apariencia fría se encontraba alguien encantador que, por alguna extraña razón, se escondía del mundo. Sonrió al recordar sus palabras, a su pregunta llena de inseguridad. Él sí que era un gran misterio por resolver.

Escuchó el silbato a lo lejos. El partido se reanudaba y con él, los cánticos y los ánimos de la grada. No muy lejos de allí, una figura inquietante no había perdido detalle de la conversación entre Belle y el señor Gold, algo harto desagradable para ella y que no pensaba perdonar.

Belle llegó a la tienda con la lengua fuera. Acababa de entregar su escrito y estaba pletórica por cómo había quedado. Todo había salido tan bien que apenas y lo digería. No estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas le salieran a pedir de boca. Encontró al señor Gold detrás del mostrador ojeando un periódico, aparentemente, interesado. La joven sintió que le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda por miedo a que fuera lo que ella pensaba. Cuando estuvo a su lado, el hombre alzó su cabeza son una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

- No sabía que había un lobo por estos lares. ¿Debo preocuparme?- Gold la miraba fijamente, con cierta burla en su mirada, algo que no dejaba de dolerle. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la trastienda para dejar sus cosas.

- Existen los rumores, pero nadie ha aportado pruebas- dejó el bolso y la chaqueta sobre una silla- Supongo que es una tontería- y empezaba a creerlo. Que escuchara esos aullidos en medio de la noche no significaba nada. Podían ser producto de su imaginación o fruto de las ganas que pudiera tener de que todo fuera verdad y descubrir algo mucho más grande.

Cuando se giró hacia la puerta se encontró con Gold a escasos centímetros de ella, lo que provocó que se tensara. No lo había escuchado acercarse. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras no dejaba de mirarle, embelesada. Su olor la envolvía, la mareaba, la extasiaba. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Agudizó su mirada, acompasando ambas respiraciones sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Si alargaba un poco la mano podría posarla en su solapa, pero… aquello…

La campana de la puerta sonó y rompió el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos dos. Belle recogió uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja y carraspeó para recomponerse. Aquello había estado cerca. Cerca de cometer un error imperdonable. Salió a la tienda con una sonrisa dibujada, pero esa sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio al nuevo cliente.

Desde que se había ido de casa, casi tres semanas antes, Maurice no había dejado de seguir a Belle allí donde fuera en sus ratos libres. No podía perdonarle su atrevimiento de abandonarle, de rebelarse contra él y de retarle. Ella era su hija y, como tal, debía obedecerle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Belle con temor en sus palabras. Nunca se sentía segura al lado de ese hombre.

- He venido a verte y a decirte que el experimento ya ha acabado. Debes volver a casa- el hombre mantenía sus puños cerrados.

- ¿Por qué debería? Ya te dije que me iba para siempre. Ya no dependo de ti- la joven se agarró a la madera del mostrador, como si eso la pudiera proteger de él. Maurice rió por lo bajo.

- Siempre dependerás de mí. Eres lo único que tengo y no te alejarás de mí por mucho que digas- dio un paso enfrente- Vuelve a casa- ella negó con la cabeza, asustada.

- Ese sitio no es mi casa. Ya no- suspiró profundamente. Su padre era de esas personas sobreprotectoras que rozaban la enfermedad, un problema recurrente a lo largo de toda su vida.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Maurice había enfocado el amor que, hasta ese momento, repartía entre su mujer y su hija, completamente hacía Belle, convirtiéndose en una obsesión enfermiza. No había podido salir con chicos, ni llegar tarde los fines de semana, ni ir a fiestas del instituto. Todo estaba prohibido. Si osaba contradecirle, su padre optaba por imponer su ley a la fuerza, golpeándola y encerrándola en su habitación. Su vida universitaria en Boston había sido para ella una liberación, algo que no le había durado mucho más allá de los años de estudio por su forzada vuelta a Storybroke. Belle miró de nuevo a su padre.

- Deberías irte, papá. No pienso irme contigo a ningún lado- el hombre caminó hacia ella con determinación para llevársela, pero el sonido de un bastón golpeando el suelo lo paró en seco. A su lado, el señor Gold se apoyaba tranquilamente en él, mirándole fríamente.

- ¡Tú, maldito hijo de puta!- Gold abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¡Tú la has corrompido, tú la has puesto contra mí!-

- Ese es un nuevo insulto- era como si hablara consigo mismo- Nunca antes me habían acusado de corromper a alguien- ladeó un poco la cabeza y frunció la boca. No acababa de sonar tan mal, pensó.

- ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?- acercándose aun más, Maurice acabó apoyándose en el mostrador, provocando así que Belle se tirara hacia atrás, chocando con las estanterías- Sé lo que eres, monstruo, y no me voy a doblegar hasta recuperar a mi hija- lo había amenazado, tanto de palabra como haciendo hincapié con el dedo.

- Belle no es de nadie. Y menos de mi propiedad- la joven lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos- Aunque te cueste creerlo sólo trabaja para mí y continuará haciéndolo hasta que se canse- Gold medía cada palabra que decía, aunque no mostrara la contención a la que se estaba sometiendo para no echarse encima de aquél imbécil y darle la paliza que se merecía. Apretó la mandíbula y la alzó levemente- Y ahora, señor French, le recuerdo que tenemos 'Derecho de admisión', por lo que le pido que abandone la tienda, si es tan amable- se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decirle realmente lo que pensaba de él. Había escuchado toda la conversación y se notaba a leguas que la chica temía por su integridad física estando al lado de aquél tipo. Sólo con pensar que pudiera hacerle algún daño…

Tanto Gold como Belle siguieron los ruidosos pasos de Maurice hasta que salió de la estancia dando un portazo. Aun así, la joven no lograba tranquilizarse. Se mantuvo durante unos instantes agarrada a la estantería con la cabeza agachada y la respiración alterada. Aquello no tendría fin; hiciera lo que hiciera él la perseguiría para que volviera bajo su techo y seguir sus órdenes sin protestar, porque si protestaba… Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No, ahora era libre, se podía mantener a sí misma sin ayuda de nadie, mientras intentaba construirse una nueva vida. La pesadilla no volvería, sería un mal recuerdo, ¿verdad? Porque no volvería, ¿cierto?

Miró a Gold, quién se había mantenido a su lado, en silencio. Su mirada empezaba a nublarse, síntoma inequívoco de que iba a llorar delante de él. El hombre se aproximó más a ella y acercó una de sus manos con timidez, rozando con los dedos su cabello. Belle alzó la mirada y le sonrió tristemente, antes de acercarse a él y rodearle con sus brazos. El hombre se sorprendió, mostrándose en un principio dubitativo ante el contacto, pero acabó reconfortándola devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza, al tiempo que escuchaba los tímidos sollozos de ella. Entonces fue cuando Gold se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba. Con el recuerdo del cruce de sus miradas aun reciente, olió el perfume afrutado de su cabello y las leves cosquillas que sus rizos hacían en su cuello. Notaba sus pechos apretados contra el suyo y sus manos rozar su cintura y parte de su cadera. Aquello no debía continuar por el bien de ambos. El hombre deshizo el abrazo con algo de pesar y la miró a los ojos, mientras le retiraba los rebeldes rizos de su cara. Nunca la había visto más hermosa que en ese momento.

- ¿Estás mejor?- Belle asintió ya más calmada. No dejaba de sentir vergüenza.

Entró de nuevo en la trastienda, se arregló un poco y volvió a salir cargada de unos ficheros que debía revisar. Cogió una de las hojas y empezó a buscar las referencias necesarias. Un trabajo como aquél era lo que necesitaba para aislarse por el momento. Gold la miró a lo lejos. Recordó las palabras que la joven le había dicho durante su improvisada entrevista, asegurando que no tenía a nadie, que estaba sola. En un principio le habían parecido extrañas, pero no les había dado mayor importancia. Se metió en la trastienda y se sentó cansado en la especie de despacho que tenía. Le dolía horriblemente la rodilla y el haber permanecido abrazado a Belle no le había ayudado mucho.

Cuando llegó la hora del cierre, Belle acudió a su mesa con las carpetas y con cara de querer decir algo, pero sin saber cómo. Durante aquellas horas había pensado mucho sobre el incidente y, recordando las palabras y el tono de su padre, no descartaba que el incidente sucedido en Boston se repitiera. Gold alzó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó aun sabiendo la verdad. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

- Sí, es hora de volver a mi improvisada casa y descansar- el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a levantarse.

- Entonces, espero que no te importe que te acompañe hasta allí- los ojos de Belle se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Podía ser que le hubiera leído el pensamiento? Lo siguió hasta la calle de atrás, donde estaba aparcado su cadillac negro. Gold, como el caballero que estaba demostrando que era, le abrió gentilmente la puerta y se la cerró, haciéndola sentir más segura si cabe.

El silencio reinó durante todo el trayecto. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir. Belle bajó del coche sin esperar que Gold le abriera la puerta. No quería que forzara demasiado su maltrecha pierna. Se despidió asomándose a su ventana, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa sin mirar atrás. Ya envuelta en la penumbra del hall subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Tiró el bolso con desgana encima de la cama y se asomó a la ventana con curiosidad. El cadillac negro enfilaba la calle, silenciosamente, de vuelta hacia la tienda.

* * *

**Bueeno, críticas, sugerencias, ideas, abucheos... todos serán bien recibidos! (no sé si este capi ha sido más largo... Yo voy por páginas de Word :S). Sed benevolentes! Bss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feliz Navidad a todos! Aquí me hallo de nuevo con otro capítulo ;)**

**El otro día vi otra vez el 2x04 (El Cocodrilo) y, como el primer día, me encantó. "¿Recuerda haber transformado a un carnicero en cerdo?", "Pues, no", "Pues él sí, a su padre. No me extraña que nadie quiera ayudarle" JAJAJAJAJAA lo que me pude reír...**

**- Darkii: Me alegro que te guste el cambio del señor French. Tengo que confesar que nunca me ha gustado, así que pensé en extremar su carácter. Y habrá aún más... :)**

**- Donha Sio: Adoro a Belle y, sí, la pobre se verá en más de un aprieto sólo por fijarse en alguien algo... complicado, por así decirlo (yo habría hecho lo mismo)**

**- susan-black7: Espero cumplir con tus expectativas :)**

**- gothicmetal: o siento, pero creo que voy a poner a prueba (otra vez) tu corazón...**

**- Usio-Amamiya: Me alegro. Y no tienes por qué patrocinar tus fics. Por personas como tú y las demás es que me atrevía a publicar esto. Ya me los leí hace tiempo ;)**

**- Cecili-hime: Creo que un poco de todas nosotras nos quedamos mirando por esa ventana. Espero que este también te guste**

**A las demás, simplemente gracias por seguirlo y por dedicar unos minutos a leerlo y comentarlo. Me hacéis muy feliz! Espero que lo disfrutéis**

* * *

Desde que se habían visto en el partido benéfico, Archie no había aparecido por la cafetería, y de eso había pasado casi una semana. A veces, Ruby se sorprendía al quedarse mirando la puerta de entrada ensimismada, como esperando el milagro. En ocasiones había rememorado la escena, viéndose ella misma haciendo gesto obscenos con la lengua y la cara del psicólogo mirándola extrañado. Quizás debía dejar de hacer esas cosas.

Llevó una bandeja a una de las mesas y sonrió como siempre, mirando a través de las ventanas lo poco que se veía del pueblo. El frío que hacía provocaba que mucha gente prefiriera quedarse en casa o salir lo indispensable. Tiempos mejores vendrían.

- ¡Ey!- una voz conocida la obligó a darse la vuelta. Gus le sonreía con timidez, mientras se quitaba los guantes de trabajo. Llevaba todo el pelo alborotado por el aire que hacía.

- Hace frío, ¿verdad?- las conversaciones sobre el tiempo siempre eran una buena antesala para romper el hielo o para salir del paso.

- Sí, sí que lo hace. Pero ya sabes, hay que trabajar- Ruby se limitó a sonreír, mientras volvía hacia la barra. De reojo vio como él la seguía- Oye, hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo- la joven paró en seco y se apoyó en la barra- ¿Te… te apetecería algún día salir por ahí? En plan amigos, nada serio… sólo para hablar- empezaba a tartamudear, cosa que detestaba enormemente. Le hacía sentir estúpido.

- Bueno… la verdad es que…- fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió y todos sus pensamientos se focalizaron en él. Por fin había aparecido. Entonces miró a Gus y, con una amplia sonrisa, le contestó- ¿te va bien quedar este sábado? Pero en plan amigos, ¿eh?- el joven se levantó de un bote de su asiento y le cogió de ambas manos con adoración.

- Sí, sí… claro- entonces, colocándose de nuevo los guantes, salió de la cafetería sin apenas sentir el frío que lo envolvía.

Ruby siguió los pasos de Archie hasta que tomó asiento en una de las mesas. Parecía nervioso, podría decir que hasta alicaído. Quizás lo había escuchado todo. Se fue hacia la cocina, aun los gritos de su abuela, y preguntó si había algo que llevar a las mesas. Tan sólo faltaban unas hamburguesas que estaban a punto de sacar, por lo que esperó pacientemente. De repente sentía mucha vergüenza, viéndose incapaz de acercarse a él y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No debería haber sido tan impulsiva. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a través del cristal de la puerta y vio a su abuela hablar con Archie animadamente, al tiempo que apuntaba su pedido. Bien, así no debería ir a su encuentro.

El cocinero le informó de que las hamburguesas estaban listas e hizo todo el acopio para serenarse antes de salir afuera con la misma expresión de siempre. Evitó cualquier mirada, gesto o palabra que la pudiera descubrir, pero cuando estaba a punto de vencer, cuando estaba a punto de evitar su mirada, su abuela la llamó. Su cuerpo se tensó. Su cabeza empezó a elucubrar excusas y más excusas que dar, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente elocuente. Y, conociendo a su abuela, seguramente la enviaría a la porra antes de concederle un capricho como ese. Cogió el café y lo llevó a su mesa. Podía notar la inquietud en sus manos. Apenas se reconocía a sí misma. ¿Dónde estaba la Ruby de siempre?

- Gracias- dijo él ante el café. Ella sólo le sonrió y quiso darse la vuelta- Per- perdona mi actitud del otro día. no sé qué me pasó- la joven volvió a mirarle y le sonrió.

- No hay nada que perdonar. No hiciste nada malo- ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué durante los últimos días había intentado descubrir qué le había pasado, que no entendía por qué se había puesto así? Eso no tenía sentido en ese momento. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a la barra. Durante la siguiente media hora lo miró en varias ocasiones, pensando en sus palabras y, de repente, se dio cuenta en lo miserable que se sentía en esos momentos.

Estaba segura que no había probado ni un bocado en todo el día y, aun así, no se movía de su sitio. El maletín que tenía justo delante de él parecía absorber toda su atención, cosa que le causaba una gran curiosidad. ¿Otro objeto extraño a descifrar? Si había algo en el mundo que le entusiasmara a Belle eran los misterios. Siempre los había leído en novelas o visto en películas, pero no le daba reparo admitir que le gustaría vivir en carne propia una aventura tal como las que había disfrutado mediante los libros. Se acercó con sigilo hacia su mesa y dejó el plato encima, acercándoselo para que lo viera. Ni había pestañeado. La joven se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso era posible?

- Deberías comer- dijo de repente.

- No tengo hambre- le respondió el señor Gold sin desviar su mirada.

- ¿Has desayunado? ¿Cuánto hace que no te mueves de esa silla?- miró su reloj de pulsera.

- Pues desde las 10.00 de la mañana, más o menos- lo dijo como si fuera normal. Eran cerca de las 19.00.

- Debes comer. Si no, no estarás centrado en tu trabajo- había puesto los brazos en jarras, como si de una marimandona se tratara.

- Insistes mucho- miró el bocadillo que reposaba sobre el plato- ¿Acaso está envenenado?

- Simplemente me preocupo por ti- Gold alzó su mirada y se la quedó mirando.

- ¿En serio?- sus palabras expresaban duda, desconfianza.

- Me caes bien- Belle se encogió de hombros y cierto sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Gold empezó a comer ante la sonrisa de la joven. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que había probado un bocado de aquél delicioso bocadillo.

- Sidney me ha dicho que mañana me toca ir a una de las esperadas ferias de pasteles- la joven arrugó la nariz.

- Parece interesante- Belle alzó una ceja. Ese hombre se estaba burlando de ella, otra vez.

- Sólo te lo digo para que vengas- Gold volvió a mirarla con esa mirada extraña que a veces le dedicaba- Es domingo- se encogió de hombros- Podrías socializar con los demás, no sé- el hombre se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta y retiró de él el plato.

- No me interesa- se levantó y se alejó de la mesa. Belle lo siguió- Mi relación con algunas personas de este pueblo es complicada-

- Pero eso puede cambiar- ella sonreía- Yo he visto cosas en ti que, si la gente las conociera, estoy segura que…- no pudo acabar la frase.

De repente se había quedado sin aliento al notar la intensidad de la mirada de él sobre ella. Qué poder tan extraño tenía en ella que la dejaba sin palabras. Sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza y que su respiración se agitaba. Tuvo deseos de acercarse a él y de abrazarlo, tal y como había hecho él para consolarla tras la visita de su padre. Gold la seguía mirando, como si estuviera digiriendo lo que aquella chiquilla le había dicho instantes antes. No era la primera vez que le había insinuado algo así, pero, no podía ser. Él no era la clase de hombres a los que la gente daba una segunda o tercera o cuarta oportunidad, y tampoco la pedía. Pero Belle… ella había visto algo bueno en él; algo incomprensible en alguien a quién habían tildado de monstruo en tantas ocasiones que había perdido la cuenta. Su mano tembló incomprensiblemente y dejó de mirarla. Ella lo debilitaba de maneras que nunca habría imaginado y eso le daba miedo.

- No te prometo nada- dijo él al fin. Belle sonrió complacida. Menos era nada.

El frío gélido de las últimas semanas había dado una tregua ese domingo para regocijo de los habitantes de Storybrooke. Todo el pueblo se había echado a la calle para celebrar ese gran día protagonizado por el dulce. Pasteles, bizcochos, galletas, chucherías, mermeladas,… cualquier cosa con azúcar era bienvenida en las pequeñas tiendas situadas en la plaza. Los niños se agolpaban alrededor de las fuentes de chocolate situadas en una de las esquinas del lugar ansiosos por tener su banda de fruta bañada, mientras que algunos adultos exponían sus creaciones a la espera de participar en los diversos concursos gastronómicos. No cabía un alfiler.

Ruby, con un algodón de azúcar en la mano, caminaba con cara aburrida sin rumbo. La cita con Gus no había estado mal, o al menos no lo habría estado si hubiera prestado más atención a lo que decía el chico y no estar tanto en las nubes. La imagen de Archie en la cafetería le había acompañado durante toda la velada, atormentándola y provocando una incomodidad totalmente injusta para Gus. No sabía si había disimulado bien o mal, pero dudaba que el chico volviera a invitarla a algo nunca más. En cambio, Belle se sentía feliz. Miraba a su alrededor y sólo podía ver a gente disfrutar, pasarlo bien y eso, parecía ser, que se le había contagiado. Eso y el saber que el señor Gold quizás pudiera ir a la feria. Miró a su amiga y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te vas a comer eso?- le dijo al ver que empezaba a hacer el guarro envolviendo su dedo dentro del algodón. Ruby negó con la cabeza y se lo dio sin apenas mirarla. Belle la miró de reojo. Llevaba toda la mañana con esa cara- ¿Qué ocurre?- la joven suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

- Ni yo misma lo sé… no sé qué me pasa- cogió la mano de su amiga- Te estoy fastidiando el día, ¿verdad?- Belle negó con la cabeza y luego le dedicó una sonrisa. Tendría que pasar algo muy malo para estropeárselo- Sólo… sólo es que no entiendo mis reacciones… ni las de otras personas… Tengo la sensación de equivocarme una y otra vez- bajó la cabeza. Tenía ganas de llorar.

- No te preocupes, Ruby- le agarró la mano- Todos nos equivocamos una y otra vez… Es normal- su sonrisa no cambiaba- Debemos aprender de los errores. Y, a veces, arriesgarnos por aquello que queremos…- apretó su mano, queriéndole dar fuerza. Su amiga simuló una sonrisa y tiró de ella hacia uno de los puestos llenos de bizcochos.

En la soledad de su salón había encontrado respuesta a sus incesantes preguntas siempre que lo había requerido. Ahora, se veía sentado en su butaca, con los dedos entrelazados y pensando en qué debía hacer. Su mente había rememorado la escena tal cual la recordaba, sus palabras, sus gestos, el efecto que había hecho su sonrisa en él. Podía notar como sus nervios se ponían de punta al recordar el contorno de cuerpo entre sus brazos, el olor de su cabello y el tacto de sus manos. ¿Acaso podía ser posible que él…? No, era ridículo. Él no podía sentir esas cosas, ya no. Apoyó la mano en su bastón y sonrió débilmente. Si no se daba prisa, Belle le echaría la bronca.

Prefirió ir caminando, tranquilamente, a coger el coche. Estaba seguro que el centro estaría colapsado y tardaría más tiempo en aparcar que en 'disfrutar' del evento. Una vocecita interior insistía en preguntarle qué estaba haciendo y por qué se dejaba llevar por las palabras de una jovencita, pero Gold ignoró de nuevo sus quejas. Las calles, en principio vacías, empezaban a llenarse de gente. Padres con niños chillando y corriendo de un lado a otro, tenderetes llenos de globos de colores, música que retumbaba por las esquinas,… Se sintió algo fuera de sitio, extraño. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo algunas personas se lo quedaban mirando, cuchicheando por lo bajo, algo que una mirada suya zanjaba de golpe. Se paró en seco antes de internarse de lleno en la fiesta y echó un vistazo por encima por si veía a Belle. Preferiría que ella misma lo encontrara y evitar entrar en la multitud.

- No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas- la voz de Regina le crispó inmediatamente. No podía ser más inoportuna.

- Querida alcaldesa- fingió toda galantería a propósito- Sólo daba un paseo. Curiosidad- no encontró una mentira mejor y menos evidente.

- Últimamente pasea mucho, señor Gold. El partido benéfico, ahora la feria… ¿Puede ser que se esté convirtiendo en un personaje asiduo en nuestra comunidad?- Regina sonreía. Sabía que su presencia en ese tipo de eventos se debían a una persona y eso, lo colocaba directamente en su mano.

- No se haga ilusiones. No tengo ese interés- se veía expuesto, incómodamente expuesto. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea venir. Debía empezar a hacer más caso a su voz interior.

- Ya- la mujer empezó a acercarse a él- Sé que tienes otro tipo de intereses- Gold apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo su creciente furia.

- Hagas lo que hagas no vas a recuperar tu adorado medallón- apoyó todo su peso en el bastón- Me encargaré personalmente de ello- Regina alzó la barbilla y endureció la mirada.

- Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso. Puede que no te guste cómo acabe- iba a acabar con él. Era una piedra en el zapato de la que no había logrado deshacerse en todo aquél tiempo. Ya era hora de quitarla de en medio.

- Quizás eres tú la que sale mal parada- acercó el bastón y dio un paso hacia ella- No creo que a toda esta gente le guste saber ciertas cosas que has hecho a sus espaldas. Pero si quieres jugar, juguemos. No temo nada- y sonrió. Sabía que tenía cartas en su poder que podrían hundirla y, a la vez, lo protegerían. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia la plaza con decisión. Tenía asuntos que atender.

Cuando la vio alejarse respiró hondo. Era como una serpiente, escurridiza y lista para inyectar su veneno a cualquier idiota que la quisiera escuchar. Miró a su alrededor y sintió que no estaba a salvo de los ojos curiosos de la gente. Ya en el partido de fútbol había notado algunas furtivas miradas centrarse en él y en Belle, cosa que no le había gustado en absoluto. Y el hecho de que Regina lo mencionara no ayudaba a que esa sensación mejorara. Apretó el mango del bastón y miró a la multitud con cierto anhelo. Ahí estaría ella, quizás buscándole o, lo más probable, disfrutando del ambiente. Lo cierto es que no pintaba nada allí. Se auto engañaba pensando en que una joven tan vital y atenta como Belle pudiera tan siquiera reparar en él. Tan sólo ha sido amable, se dijo, tan sólo eso.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con pesar. No quería mirar a nadie porque sentía cómo el odio recorría sus venas, contaminándolo. ¡Maldita, Regina! Quería hundirla, acabar con ella, destrozarla. Si se atrevía a tocar un sólo pelo de Belle firmaría su sentencia de muerte en ese mismo instante. Siempre había sido así; desde que se había convertido en alcaldesa había tenido muy claros sus objetivos y, uno de los más importantes, era el poder. Poder para controlar todo y a todos, como si de una dictadura se tratara. Nada podía suceder sin que ella no diera su visto bueno o tuviera constancia de ello. Quería ser como un Padrino, controlando a las personas como si fueran marionetas, moviéndolos a su antojo, afines a sus deseos. Recordó la estúpida sonrisa de Sidney, uno de sus más viles y arrastrados lacayos; que Belle trabajara para él le molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Con gusto le rompería esa maldita autosuficiencia que mostraba. Gusano, dijo en un susurro.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Le dolía la rodilla de tanto caminar. Quizás ésa podría ser su excusa para ella, su malograda rodilla se había inflamado y le había impedido ir a su encuentro. Bueno, no dejaba de ser absurda, aparte que lo colocaba en una posición francamente patética. Un viejo acabado, pensó. Se dejó caer en el sillón a todo lo largo nada más llegar a su casa. ¿Cómo había acabado así? ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de su empleada? Sólo era un hombre acabado, sin presente y sin futuro y que sólo sabía acumular recuerdos de momentos mejores. No podía engañarse. La amaba y debía vivir con ello.

Sonaron dos golpes secos e intermitentes en la puerta. Gold alzó los ojos y bufó fastidiado. Estaba claro que no podía descansar mucho tiempo. Se levantó con pesar, adecentándose el traje y caminando despacio hacia la puerta. No tenía ganas de visitas, pero tampoco podía ignorarla cuando las luces de la sala se veían desde fuera. Giró el pomo y contuvo la respiración.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido. Estaba seguro que no sabía dónde vivía.

- So… sólo quería saber por qué no habías venido… a la feria- Belle estaba de pie, algo nerviosa y despeinada. Gold se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. La siguió con la mirada, mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

- No te prometí nada- dijo suavemente, como si quisiera pedirle perdón. Ella sonrió sin mirarle.

- Eso es verdad- entonces rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel film- Te he traído un bizcocho-se acercó y se lo dio- No sabía si te gustaban o qué sabor preferías, así que te lo he traído de chocolate. Parecía el más bueno- Belle se limitaba a sonreír, pero no era la misma sonrisa de siempre. Había cierto deje de tristeza.

- Gracias. Me gustan así- ella asintió complacida. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero en seguida se desdijo, girándose para mirarle de nuevo.

- Creo… creo que te he forzado a hacer cosas que ni te apetecían o a extralimitarme en mis funciones como empleada tuya y… de verdad, lo siento, yo…- Gold se acercó a ella y posó su mano en su hombro.

- No… no- dijo él. Belle respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca y llenos de impaciencia.

Dio un paso hacia él, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Apoyó su mano encima de su pecho y sintió cómo el latido de su corazón se aceleraba con su tacto. Lo acarició, primero sobre su chaqueta y luego subiendo por la solapa hasta encontrar su cuello. Gold había cerrado los ojos.

- Belle- dijo suavemente- Mira…- pero ella ya no quería hablar. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y, poniéndose un poco de puntillas, lo besó.

Sus labios eran suaves y dubitativos, mientras que su cuerpo continuaba estando tenso por la sorpresa, pero no le importó. Sabía que se acostumbraría a ella, que le correspondería. Sintió como los brazos de él le rodeaban la cintura y acariciaban su espalda con la yema de los dedos. Abrió más su boca y lo saboreó más si cabe, atrayéndolo más a ella y juntando más sus cuerpos. Podía notar los latidos de su cuerpo vibrando en sus pechos; su entrepierna empezaba a hacerse notar en su ingle, algo que le hizo sonreír de deseo. Se separaron para coger aire, jadeando y sin dejar de mirarse. Belle quiso reiniciar el beso, pero Gold la agarró de los hombros desviando su mirada.

- No, no podemos- dijo en un susurro. Aquello era demasiado para él. Se había dejado llevar, sí, pero no dejaba de ser un error.

- ¿Por qué?- decía ella sonriendo, intentando abrazarle de nuevo- Me gustas… Te quiero- dijo tímidamente. Aquellas palabras inundaron el corazón de Gold, que apenas creía lo que escuchaba.

- Confundes sentimientos, Belle- la sonrisa sincera del inicio había dado paso a la incertidumbre- Eres demasiado joven y yo…-

- No soy tan joven. Tengo casi treinta años y sé lo que quiero- su sonrisa volvía poco a poco, pero Gold no las tenía todas consigo.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas- tenía miedo, miedo de ella y de los sentimientos que había despertado en él. Sólo quería estar solo y dejar de pensar, de sentir.

Belle se lo quedó mirando un rato y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás. No dijo nada, sólo abrió y salió dando un leve portazo. Gold se dejó caer en el sofá con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. Miró hacia un lado y vio el bastón tirado en el suelo, a los pies del sofá. Apoyó su mano en la rodilla y la masajeó en círculos. Durante todo el rato que ella había estado a su lado se había olvidado del dolor. Ahora debía sufrir su ausencia y el punzante malestar que empezaba a invadirle.

La cabeza le daba vuelta. Hacía dos noches que apenas pegaba ojo y eso le había afectado al ya de por si amargo carácter. ¿Quién iba a comprar rosas a alguien que ni tan siquiera podía simular una sonrisa? Alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo patas arriba y no tenía ni las más mínima intención de recogerlo. Estaba solo y no había nadie quién pudiera reprenderlo por ello. El timbre sonó, trayéndolo de nuevo al doloroso mundo real, ese que había rechazado en tantas ocasiones esos últimos días con ayuda de las botellas que yacían tiradas en el suelo. No recordaba el momento en que las había comprado. Eran demasiadas, incluso para él. El timbre volvió a sonar, martilleándole la cabeza, por lo que se vio obligado a levantarse y arrastrarse hasta la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- Buenas noches, señor French. Espero no molestarle a estas horas- una mujer de pelo oscuro y amplia sonrisa lo miraba con curiosidad desde el umbral de la puerta. Su cara le era demasiado conocida.

- Señora alcaldesa, ¿qué hace usted aquí?- el hombre se apartó y la dejó pasar con toda la galantería de la que era poseedor. Al cerrar la puerta y mirar cómo estaba el salón, sintió por primera vez vergüenza. Quizás sí que debía limpiar.

- Creo que sus intereses y los míos se han cruzado en un punto determinado del camino, así que he venido a proponerle algo- él seguía desconcertado. No sabía qué era lo que podían tener en común dos personas tan diferentes como ellos- Hace poco me enteré que su hija, cuya vuelta al seno familiar anhela, había empezado a trabajar en la tienda del señor Gold- su sonrisa no desaparecía, algo que no dejaba de inquietar a su interlocutor.

- ¿Y qué propone?- en esas circunstancias estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Regina sonrió más de si cabe.

- Yo le devuelvo a su hija, si usted me recupera un objeto- Maurice frunció el ceño. Aquello era demasiado fácil.

- ¿Dónde está la trampa?- ella se acercó a él y empezó a caminar a su alrededor.

- Mi querido señor French, aquí no hay ningún tipo de trampa- se paró a su espalda y, cerca de su oído, le dijo- Tan sólo es un trato- la voz de aquella mujer lo inquietó y le provocó un escalofrío en su espalda.

- Si le entrego ese objeto, ¿cuándo recuperaré a mi hija?- Regina lo encaró.

- Tan pronto como tenga el medallón en mis manos, Belle estará a su merced para llevársela de aquí. ¿Acaso no es eso lo mejor para todos?- Maurice sonrió. Sí, debía llevársela del pueblo. Que se hubiera independizado podía tolerarlo, pero que estuviera bajo el mismo techo que Gold era imperdonable. Miró a la mujer y alargó su mano.

- ¿Cómo es y dónde está ese medallón?

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que la cosa se va poniendo más interesante y vamos dando pasos hacia adelante (¡como tiene que ser!). **

**Ya sabéis, preguntas, ideas, sugerencias y críticas, todo será bienvenido.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hola, qué tal! ¿Os habéis recuperado del impacto de estos últimos capítulos de OUAT? Yo adoro a Belle, pero... ¡¿Cómo ha sido capaz de romper la taza, cómo?! Casi me da un parraque... **

**Cada día estoy más y más a favor de Gold y, la verdad, si se los carga a todos, por mí genial (son muy happy family y muy pesados) Aunque... ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que las posibilidades que Neal sea Bae cobran fuerza? Es casi un hecho (por lo del mapa, más bien), lo que supondría la unión familiar más heavy que recuerdo :S **

**Bueno, gracias a todas por los reviews. Este capi es más bien cortito (creo, o quizás es como los otros, no sé). No estoy muy conforme y si he tardado tiempo es porque he estoy rehaciendo cosas escritas ya que eran demasiado ¿obvias? No sé...**

* * *

Se sentía morir, totalmente embargada por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar a la cara, después de haberle besado y haber sido rechazada de una manera tan humillante? 'Me gustas', le había dicho… 'Te quiero', había subrayado poco después para no dejar asomo de dudas de que se sentía fuertemente atraída por él. Definitivamente se había precipitado, tirándose así a la piscina sin salvavidas alguno. Escondió la cara entre sus manos, abrumada por la situación en la que se encontraba, notando el placentero frío en su rostro. Quizás había leído demasiados libros, demasiadas historias de amor casi idílicas con grandes altibajos, alguna que otra decepción, pero, al fin y al cabo, con final feliz. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto: Él la había correspondido, por unos momentos, pero lo había hecho. De repente todo cobraba un sentido extraño y rebuscado, en el que ella dejaba de entender todo a su alrededor.

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la calle, visiblemente aburrida. Nadie interesante. Nunca pasaba nada en ese pueblo, al menos nada que le llamara la atención. Sólo cotilleos, habladurías y reproches por ser diferente. La campana de la puerta de la tienda sonó y la sacó de sus pensamientos. De repente, Ruby estaba delante de ella con la respiración acelerada y mirando hacia todos lados, nerviosa.

- Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio mañana. ¿Te va bien?- preguntó. Belle tenía la sensación de que se había escapado de la cafetería sólo para venir a verla.

- Depende de a dónde pretendas ir- dijo la joven extrañada. No entendía sus ansias. Con un mensaje de texto podría habérselo comentado.

- Tú estate preparada hacia las siete- y se fue antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Ruby era otro misterio por resolver, pensó. Desde el fatídico día en que se habían visto en la feria parecía estar distraída constantemente y algo irascible. Apenas decía dos palabras seguidas, por lo que su conversación dejaba mucho que desear. Echaba de menos esa alegría contagiosa que tanto le había ayudado en los momentos difíciles. ¿Tendría algo que ver su cita con Gus? ¿Tan mal había ido como para deprimirla o quizás había algo más?

Oyó abrirse la puerta trasera provocándole así un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, tensando todo su cuerpo instantáneamente. Podía notar su presencia cerca de ella, ahogándola con su indiferencia, porque en eso se había convertido ella para él. Tragó saliva y esperó prudentemente a que saliera, si es que salía. No iba a ir detrás de él, ni iba a iniciar una conversación incómoda, como otras veces, donde el silencio o los sonidos guturales eran la nota predominante. Se iba a quedar ahí, esperando a que se acercara. O que se fuera hasta el día siguiente. Cerró los ojos oyendo sus pasos y ese característico sonido de su bastón chocando contra el suelo. Sintió que las lágrimas de la vergüenza amenazaban con aparecer, pero se resistió pensando en otras cosas. Los pasos cada vez eran más cercanos por lo que se serenó, cogió el bolígrafo antes abandonado encima de la mesa y siguió repasando el fichero que tenía delante. Ante todo, normalidad, se dijo.

Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, en especial, la cabeza. Apenas pegaba ojo por las noches, mientras que durante el día sentía que iba a sucumbir al sueño en cualquier momento. Ya no tenía nada ni nadie a quién visitar. Se sorprendía a sí mismo de haber logrado ponerse al día en tan poco tiempo con tanta eficacia. A menudo pensaba que rendía mejor cuando peor estaba de ánimo o, al menos, eso le parecía vistos los resultados. Llegó a la trastienda con el ánimo por los suelos y con ganas de irse a casa para intentar, al menos, dormir. Guardó varios papeles en los cajones de su escritorio y luego se dirigió al viejo armario donde tenía guardado el maldito medallón. Le gustaba saber que estaba ahí aunque, por seguridad, siempre se lo llevaba a casa al final del día.

Miró de lado hacia la puerta que daba a la tienda. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, por lo que temía verla de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. Dio unos pocos golpes con el bastón en el suelo, indeciso, y fue hacia la tienda sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse. Belle estaba de espaldas a él, repasando atentamente uno de los tantos ficheros que había sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Gold fue hacia una caja de las que se exponían y la abrió, provocando así un gruñido de las viejas bisagras. La joven alzó el rostro y se lo quedó mirando algo incómoda. Él seguía evitando su mirada.

- ¿Qué tal va esta tarde?- preguntó mientras removía el contenido de la caja.

- Bien, tranquila- no iba a responder más extensamente hasta que la mirara directamente. Gold seguía 'distraído'.

- Mmmm- dijo sin pensar- Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme de nada- empezó a caminar- Recuerda que el viernes tenemos que hacer un inventario- carraspeó levemente- Te dejo las llaves encima de la mesa. Hazme el favor de cerrar tú misma la tienda- paró en seco unos segundos- Gracias- y se fue sin más.

Belle apretó el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano en el momento en que oía cómo la puerta trasera de cerraba. De nuevo, el silencio desgarrador. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? ¿Por qué la evitaba y la ninguneaba? Se sentía tan humillada... Dejó el bolígrafo encima de la mesa de un golpe y cerró el cuaderno con rabia. No pensaba venirse abajo, eso sí que no; eso sería como perder y no se lo iba a permitir.

Salió de la tienda molesto por culpa de la sensación de estar huyendo de su propio refugio; porque su tienda era en sí su lugar sagrado, aquél al que acudían todos para intentar solucionar sus problemas o comprar cosas que ni necesitaban. Así era su negocio. Pero ahora… ahora se había convertido en su prisión, el lugar del que huir porque la persona a la que quería evitar estaba allí. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Despedirla? Seguramente sería una salida fácil, pero era algo ruin, incluso para él. Se suponía que ambos eran adultos y debía evitar comportarse de esa forma tan infantil y temerosa a la que estaba acostumbrado. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando vislumbró a lo lejos la inconfundible silueta de Archie Hooper, cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos. Respiró profundamente y adquirió la mejor de las actitudes como armadura recurrente. No quería que nadie viera más allá de lo que él permitiera.

- He estado pensando en usted y en su propósito amatorio- dijo Gold al tenerlo justo enfrente. Archie lo miraba confundido.

- Yo también he estado pensando en usted- el hombre alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa- Creo que voy a devolverle el colgante- suspiró- No creo que la destinataria, bueno, no creo que deba dárselo- Gold miró hacia otro lado.

- A mí no me importa, pero tengo una curiosidad. ¿Por qué no prueba a dárselo?- no es que le importara mucho la vida sentimental del psicólogo, pero, en el fondo, le caía bien. Archie suspiró y empezó a titubear.

- No creo que esté interesada en mi oferta- hizo un gesto con las manos- Tiene ofertas mejores, ¿sabe?- Gold sonrió por lo bajo. Tenían gracia esas palabras. Eran muy parecidas a las que se había formulado él mismo sobre Belle. ¿Por qué escogerle a él si podría encontrar otros hombres, seguramente de su edad?

- Pruébelo, presente su candidatura. Quizás… se sorprenda- Archie lo miró durante un rato, mientras se recomponía.

- Quizás…- susurró sin convicción. Hacía años que conocía a Ruby y nunca le había sido tan difícil hablar con ella que en las últimas semanas. Sentía como si estuviera en una especie de carrera y estuviera perdiendo puestos respecto a otros corredores- Aún así creo que me precipité comprándole algo así- dijo mirando el colgante en su mano. Gold no se sorprendió de ver que lo llevaba consigo. Archie se lo acercó, pero él lo rechazó.

- No, Archie- dijo negando con la cabeza- Creo que dentro de muy poco tiempo lo necesitará- el psicólogo lo miró y asintió lentamente, casi convenciéndose de ello. Gold carraspeó incómodo. Aquella conversación no dejaba de ser extraña, por lo que prefirió poner distancia entre ellos e irse inmediatamente.

Sus ansias por salir de la tienda lo habían impulsado a volver mucho antes a casa sin nada qué hacer. Se había acostumbrado a tener una vida rutinaria, llegando tarde a casa, cenando algo ligero y yéndose a dormir si no encontraba algo medianamente aceptable en la televisión o un buen libro que le apeteciera leer. Ahora, el silencio con el que lo recibía su propia vivienda le asqueaba y le desesperaba recordándole su propia soledad. Se despojó de su chaqueta y la tiró encima del sillón sin cuidado alguno mientras se acercaba a su mini bar para servirse una copa. Le apetecía algo fuerte, algo que le hiciera reaccionar. Vertió el líquido ambarino en un vaso y lo tomó con decisión para bebérselo de un trago. Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo caía por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, reconfortándolo con ese calor tan peculiar. Suspiró dejándose caer en su sofá sintiéndose, de repente, agotado.

Había huido como un cobarde, pero se veía incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Que lo hubiera besado, que le hubiera dicho que lo quería… ¡Era como un sueño! Pero ella estaba confundida, debía estarlo para haberse fijado en alguien como él. Negó con la cabeza, tapándose los ojos. No, aquello era absurdo. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que el sol aún no se había escondido. Quedaba mucha noche por delante y no quería hundirse ya en su miseria. Con el alcohol recorriendo todo su cuerpo se sintió más fuerte para levantarse y obviar el dolor punzante de la rodilla. ¡Odiaba ese maldito dolor!

Alargó el brazo y cogió su chaqueta, sacando así el medallón del bolsillo interior para mirarlo de nuevo. Aun recordaba las amenazas de Regina durante la feria, focalizándolas principalmente en Belle. La muy arpía se había dado cuenta de su pequeño secreto, cosa que le hacía pensar en que tenía más ojos en el pueblo de lo que él había imaginado en un primer momento. Quizás esa era razón suficiente para evitarla, para alejarla de él y así evitarse más problemas. Entonces, como si de un susurro se tratara, vinieron a su mente las palabras que le había dicho a Achie, aquellas con las que tontamente había intentado animar la psicólogo. Era ciertamente una ironía del destino que hubiese sido precisamente él quién tuviera ese tipo de papel; alguien que, en mayor o menor medida, sufría del mismo mal que asolaba su corazón. Gold se dejó caer en el sofá sin apartar su vista de aquél maldito objeto. Quizás, sólo quizás, debía sopesar sus propias palabras.

Hacía mucho frío y tenía demasiado sueño. Aún no podía creer que se hubiera dejado llevar por aquella locura sin saber tan siquiera dónde se dirigían. Ruby se había presentado en su habitación a la hora señalada en punto con rostro serio y decidido. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían cuando se había visto arrastrada hacia el bosque. El corazón se le había encogido. Después de todo lo que había oído, y ella mismo había escrito, sobre la posible existencia de un lobo por aquellos alrededores era de locos adentrase sin tan siquiera haber informado a nadie de sus intenciones. Belle volvió a mirar a su amiga, cuya expresión no había variado en absoluto durante la media hora que llevaban de camino. Parecía conocer el camino, guiándose por árboles y marcas antiguas hechas en los troncos. No podía evitar estar sorprendida ante tanta diligencia por parte de Ruby.

- ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó por vigésima vez Belle con la esperanza de que ésa fuera la definitiva. Entonces oyó el suspiro cansado de su amiga.

- Al pozo- la periodista abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y aceleró el paso para ponerse a la misma altura que la otra.

- ¿Para qué?- no tenía mucho sentido aventurarse en aquél paraje sólo por un pozo en medio de la nada.

- Quiero pedir un deseo- Ruby parecía muy segura de lo quería, pero Belle no tanto. Muchas leyendas corrían alrededor del pozo, desde que era mágico y concedía los deseos que se pedían desde el corazón a que era una especie de puerta maligna para espíritus errantes.

- ¿Es por Archie?- su amiga paró en seco, cerrando los puños con fuerza- Si es eso… deberías hablar con él- Ruby volvió a caminar. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él, pero, ya que había llegado hasta ese punto, no quería dejar de probar nada.

Belle la siguió de cerca maldiciéndose por haber escogido unos zapatos tan poco apropiados y la encontró justo al lado del pozo, mirando en su interior. Se acercó y se apoyó en el borde, llena de curiosidad. Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía el fondo ni había algún signo de humedad. Quizás sí que era un pozo mágico. Miró a Ruby. La joven tenía los ojos cerrados y agarraba con fuerza la piedra. Belle suspiró y se alejó de ella dirigiéndose hacia uno de los troncos del bosque, donde se entretuvo resiguiendo los surcos del árbol. Sin girarse podía oír los susurros que emitía su amiga, como si de una plegaria se tratara. ¿En serio creía en cuentos de hadas?

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó. De nuevo ese aullido lejano, estremecedor y paralizante que había escuchado aquella lejana noche y que le había quitado el sueño. Miró hacia el bosque, agarrándose en el árbol, y luego se giró hacia Ruby. Su amiga se había alejado un poco del pozo y miraba hacia todos lados intentando ver algo que, al mismo tiempo, temía reconocer. Cruzaron sus miradas llenas de temor y angustia y asintieron con la cabeza. Belle alargó la mano hacia su amiga y empezaron a caminar con paso acelerado. Ya no le importaba si sus zapatos se estropeaban o si se rompían. Con gusto los habría abandonado si así corría con más soltura o más rápido, pero no era el caso. Ruby apretó su mano.

- Tenemos que llegar a la carretera- dijo- Estoy segura que pasará algún coche- Belle frunció el ceño. Ella no lo estaba y más a aquellas horas de la mañana. Lo único que podían hacer era correr y correr.

De nuevo, otro aullido, pero esta vez más claro. Está cerca, se dijo. Estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada y empezaba a pensar en lo peor. Nunca deberían haberse adentrado en el bosque a aquellas horas. Ni a ninguna otra, la verdad. Ruby estaba loca y ella era una demente por haberle seguido el juego hasta tan lejos. Entonces pensó sus amigos, en su familia, en que nunca más volvería a verlos; luego pensó en Gold, y en que no podría solucionar aquella situación tan incómoda en la que estaban inmersos. Notó cómo sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, dejando un rastro casi alentador en su alma. Él sería su último pensamiento y ni tan siquiera lo sabría. Ruby tiró de su mano y la paró en seco, haciéndola casi tropezar. Cuando se giró para protestar vio el terror reflejado en el rostro de su amiga. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y se concienció de lo que tenían justo enfrente. Se fue girando poco a poco hasta ver un majestuoso lobo encima de lo que quedaba de un tronco viejo y vacío. Apretó la mano de su amiga y la abrazó con el brazo restante sin dejar de mirar al animal. El lobo las miraba directamente, sin moverse. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo de color rojo que helaba la sangre. Era imposible apartar la vista de él. El miedo las había paralizado.

Un sonido de maleza a su espalda les dio un escalofrío ante la posibilidad de que ese lobo que tenían delante sólo fuera el primero de una manada. Pero estaban lejos de imaginar el cambio que iba a dar la situación.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? No es un sitio para pasear. Y menos a estas horas- el sheriff Graham se acercó a ellas por la espalda con actitud serena. Belle no entendía que ni se inmutara ante la presencia del animal.

- Sólo queríamos usar el pozo- Ruby tartamudeaba, presa aún del miedo. El sheriff se acercó a ella y le puso una mano encima del hombro, mientras miraba de reojo al lobo.

- No os preocupéis por él- dijo ladeando la cabeza- Es mi lobo y no os hará ningún daño- Belle lo miró sorprendida y sintió cómo su amiga relajaba el cuerpo, cambiando la expresión de su cara- Ahora bien, debéis prometer que no hablaréis sobre esto- y dirigiéndose hacia Belle- Especialmente tú- la joven se tensó- Leí tu artículo en el periódico- dejó escapar el aire que había acumulado durante todo este tiempo y desvió la mirada. Empezaba a odiar sus propias palabras. El sheriff Graham alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo. Una bandada de pájaros cruzaba el bosque ruidosamente, rompiendo el ambiente reinante. El hombre bajó la mirada y la clavó en las dos jóvenes que estaban de pie- Debéis iros ya- Belle no esperó a que lo repitiera una segunda vez. Tan sólo quería salir de allí y volver a su habitación, a salvo.

Cogió la mano de Ruby y tiró de ella sin miramientos. La joven aun estaba asumiendo la situación, mientras esquivaba las ramas que habían desperdigadas por el suelo. Los sonidos que percibió a su espalda ya no la preocupaban, segura de que el sheriff cumpliría con su palabra de mantenerlas a salvo. Vislumbraron la carretera y aceleraron el paso, ansiosas por pisar el duro asfalto. Nada más llegar, Ruby aceleró el paso hacia el pueblo sin mirar atrás. Belle creyó verla descargar toda la tensión en esos momentos, por lo que prefirió dejarla sola. Dio un par de pasos y paró en seco. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos brillantes y rojos que podían traspasar cualquier alma, descubriendo todos sus miedos y sus anhelos. Pero no los temía, ya no. Esas dos esferas se habían convertido en algo intrigante y extrañamente reconfortante. El lobo emitió un nuevo aullido, pero ya no había dolor en él. Belle lo observó unos instantes antes de irse con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

**Dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, etc... serán todas bienvenidas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Es un capítulo extraño, una mezcla, pero me apetecía incluir un canción que me parece muy adecuada para esta pareja**

* * *

A veces sentía como si los ojos de todo el mundo se clavaran en él, sospechando sus intenciones. Nunca había sido un ángel de la caridad, pero tampoco un delincuente al uso como lo querían pintar y eso, la verdad, le molestaba. Parecía que nadie veía bien que se dedicara a recolectar objetos extraños, algunos perdidos y otros, bueno, se podían decir que casi de cuentos de hadas. 'Ladrón de tumbas', se dijo con asco, '¿Qué sabrán ellos?'. Se recolocó su eterno gorro de lana rojo y enfiló la última calle hasta llegar al sitio acordado.

Odiaba ese tipo de encuentros en los que no sabía quién era el 'cliente' ni sus intenciones. Huía de ese tipo de tratos, pero esta vez la recompensa era demasiado sustanciosa para rechazarla y, la verdad, andaba mal de dinero. Se quedó delante de la puerta observando las flores y las plantas que la decoraban. 'Game of Thorns', decía la parte baja de la entrada. Frunció el ceño, miró a ambos lados de la calle y entró sin tan siquiera llamar.

Tal y como había pedido no había nadie husmeando. Dio un par de pasos y llegó hasta el mostrador, lleno de ramas cortadas y trozos de cinta decorativa. Se apoyó y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Lo cierto era que era un espacio muy agradable, perfumado, acogedor. Extraño como sitio para un encuentro de ese tipo. Entonces oyó un ruido en lo que sería la parte trasera de la tienda y se puso en guardia. Un hombre con gorro y de un tamaño semejante al suyo apareció algo nervioso, frotándose las manos llenas de arañazos. Parecía muy inseguro, dubitativo, pero no por ello se echó atrás.

- ¿Eres William?- preguntó con seriedad. Él asintió mientras lo observaba atentamente. No dejaba de frotarse las manos, como si de un tic se tratara- ¿Te han dicho por qué has venido aquí?-

- No- su voz salió más seria de lo que pretendía- No me gusta ir a ciegas con un encargo, la verdad- la fuerza inicial de su voz se fue diluyendo a medida que seguía hablando. El hombre de la tienda lo miró fijamente.

- Debes entrar a la tienda de Gold y recuperar un objeto. Sólo eso- dijo el hombre, cuyo tic había desaparecido. William sonrió sorprendido.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo? Ese tipo se las sabe todas, por no decir que, si me pilla, me destrozará- el temor se había apoderado de él. Cambio de rol.

- Entonces, lo que debes hacer es evitar que no te pille- frunció el ceño- Hay muchas cosas en juego- William abrió la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Tanto vale ese objeto?- preguntó intrigado. El hombre de la tienda esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- Mucho más de lo que te pueden llegar a pagar- William guardó silencio. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo un mal negocio?

- ¿De qué se trata?-

- Es un medallón, cabe en la palma de la mano. Tiene unos extraños signos tallados y unas frases en latín a su alrededor. Seguramente Gold lo guarda bajo llave en alguno de sus armarios. Recupéralo- dijo seriamente- Cuando lo hagas, se te pagará. No antes- William asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Alguna cosa más?-

- Hay una puerta trasera, la de la trastienda. Creo que es la idónea para entrar- se encogió de hombros- Evitarás que la gente te vea- el joven lo miró confuso. ¿Por quién lo tomaba, por un estúpido? Sabía lo que se hacía… Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, la voz del hombre lo paró- Por favor, recupera ese maldito medallón. Mi hija está en juego- William asintió un par de veces y salió, de nuevo, al frío de la calle. Se recolocó el gorro de lana roja y miró de reojo la tienda. Ese hombre debía estar muy desesperado para meterse en el camino del señor Gold. Y una hija, quizás, era el mejor de los motivos.

Su pie se movía nervioso, impaciente, girando incluso sobre su eje y emitiendo algún que otro sonido sordo. Se sentía incómoda, tensa y con ganas de salir de aquél sitio cuanto antes, pero las obligaciones la tenían amarrada dentro de esas cuatro paredes, sin capacidad de más movimientos que repasar albaranes, uno tras otro. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba él, impasible como siempre y comportándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Quizás ella también debiera tomar esa postura y dejar de darle vueltas a algo que había dejado de tener sentido hacia mucho. Lo había besado, sí; le había dicho que le gustaba, también… ¿Y qué? Era una mujer adulta. A esas alturas de la vida debía estar por encima de ese tipo de cosas.

Se reincorporó para dejar uno de los albaranes a su lado y cogió otro, del mes anterior. Ni tan siquiera se cruzaron la mirada. Belle suspiró cansada. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y estaba agotada. La noche anterior apenas había dormido sumida aun en el impacto que había sufrido al encontrarse a aquél lobo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver sus ojos rojos mirándola, intentando profundizar en su alma y haciéndola sentir tremendamente miserable. La joven se rozó el pecho y respiró profundamente. Aun si pensaba en ello podía notar su toque dentro de su corazón, acelerándolo, manipulándolo. Tampoco sabía nada de Ruby. Su amiga parecía más afectada que ella y apenas había dicho nada en todo el camino de vuelta. A eso debía sumarle su extraña actitud en los últimos días en los que estaba segura que algo tenía que ver Archie. Alzó la mirada y volvió a mirarle con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿Te importa si pongo algo de música?- dijo apoyada en el mostrador, mirándolo fijamente. Gold parecía ensimismado en sus apuntes y hasta dudó de si le iba a contestar. Estaba a punto de repetirle la pregunta cuando…

- No- dijo negando con la cabeza, pero sin mirarla- Pero no pongas el volumen demasiado alto, por favor- ni un gesto, ni una mirada. Indiferencia total. Belle frunció los labios y se dirigió a la pequeña radio situada en una de las estanterías y sintonizó una emisora cualquiera. Los dulces sonidos de una melodía harmoniosa entraron en la sala, dotándola de un ambiente más relajado, incluso más intimista.

_It's amazing  
how you can speak  
right to my heart  
without saying a word;  
you can light up the dark_

Gold parpadeó un par de veces y alzó levemente el rostro para mirar a Belle, quién estaba concentrada en su tarea. Luego miró la radio y se quedó pensando en la música que salía por los altavoces. Desde su conversación con Archie y el hecho que subrayara el hecho de que había algunas mujeres que podía escoger con quién estar, no se había podido quitar de la cabeza el hecho de que Belle, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo, lo hubiera escogido a él. ¿Qué le había visto? Era mayor que ella, tenía dinero, sí, poder, pero la joven no era de esas personas que se dejaran arrastrar por esas nimiedades. Ella era más, mucho más y por ello le asustaban sus palabras. 'Me gustas'… 'Te quiero'.

_Try as I may  
I could never explain  
what I hear when  
you don't say a thing _

Belle lo miró de nuevo de reojo, amparándose en que su cabello podía tapar parte de su rostro. Gold miraba la radio con una extraña expresión en su cara, por lo que bajó su mirada y se centró en los garabatos que estaba haciendo en esa libreta. Siempre había intentado ver más allá de su estoico rostro, pero por mucho que se había esforzado no había podido ver más allá de lo que Gold quería que supiera. Parecía que huyera de las personas, incluso de los sentimientos. Movió el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, inquieta. ¿Acaso no iba a decir una palabra en todo el rato?

_The smile on your face  
lets me know that you need me  
there's a truth in your eyes  
saying you'll never leave me  
the touch of your hand says  
you'll catch me whenever I fall  
You say it best…  
when you say nothing at all  
_

Las palabras se le clavaban como puñales, alterando sus nervios de acero. Se removió incómodo en su sitio e intentó centrarse en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar eso? Podría ir hacia la radio y apagarla; o simplemente cambiar de emisora. Aquella letra le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Miró de nuevo a Belle, quién parecía satisfecha con la situación e incluso tarareaba la melodía. Se veía tan hermosa, tan radiante y tan extrañamente lejana… Notó cómo el estómago le dolía y apoyó una torpe mano en él. ¿A quién quería engañar? La atracción que sentía hacia ella era insoportable, dejándole casi sin respiración. ¿Acaso no debería sentirse pleno, afortunado, porque alguien como ella pudiera fijarse en un tipo como él? Ella era todo lo que él no era. Por sí sola brillaba, mostrándose comprensiva y atenta con cualquiera que lo necesitara; dispuesta a ayudarle a ponerse en pie si así lo necesitaba…

_All day long I can hear people  
talking out loud  
but when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's been said between your  
Heart and mine _

Se vio a sí misma en la feria, de nuevo. Rodeada de gente riendo, disfrutando del día dedicado enteramente al dulce junto a su familia y sus amigos. Pero a ella le faltaba algo, más bien alguien al que buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, mirando su reloj ansiosa. Siempre había escuchado que el señor Gold era poco menos que la encarnación del diablo, alguien a quién evitar por los problemas que podría acarrear su cercanía. Había oído el mismo cuento cuando decidió trabajar para él, tanto de Ruby como de su propio padre, quién incluso se había presentado en la tienda exigiendo su vuelta a casa. Nunca le había importado la opinión de la gente y menos ahora. Sabía lo que podían llegar a decir de ella, las habladurías y los cotilleos, pero no les daba importancia. Ninguno de ellos sabía realmente cómo era y lo que sentía. Y ahora, en esa intimidad en la que estaban sumidos gracias a esa melodía de fondo, sabía que sus sentimientos por él eran algo más serios de lo que había imaginado. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y, por ello, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar de aquí en adelante.

_The smile on your face_

_lets me know that you need me_

_there's a truth in your eyes_

_saying you'll never leave me_

_the touch of your hand says_

_you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best…_

_when you say nothing at all_

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle. No podía dejar de mirarla, como si de un enigma se tratara. ¿Por qué siempre se había portado tan bien con él? Desde que había entrado en su tienda preguntando por el trabajo había sido así. Nunca lo había temido o había escondido dónde trabajaba o evitaba saludarle por el pueblo. Ella lo había tratado como a un igual, como alguien en quien confiar y eso le parecía lo más valioso que había podido darle. ¡Era imposible no quererla! La miró de nuevo, apoyándose en la mesa. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla juguetear con su propio pelo, mientras arrugaba la nariz al no entender algo de los documentos que estaba revisando. Definitivamente había metido la pata al apartarla de él, al apremiarla a alejarse cuando le había costado tanto acercarse. ¿Él le gustaba? Quizás tenía razón. El trabajar juntos, codo a codo, podía crear en ellos ciertos sentimientos que en otra ocasión habrían sido imposibles. Seguramente no había nadie en ese pueblo que lo conociera mejor que ella a esas alturas. ¿Lo quería? Eso le parecía simplemente increíble, pero no por ello imposible. Un grato sueño, más bien.

_The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me_

(You say it best when you say nothing at all  
You say it best when you say nothing at all)

La música fue desapareciendo lentamente, quedando sólo un eco, un susurro de la letra. Belle sonrió tristemente ante el fin de aquél momento, de aquellas palabras casi pronunciadas en sus oídos como si de una revelación se tratara. Recogió los libros y los documentos y los apiló antes de ir hacia Gold para dejárselos encima de su mesa. Él los miró fijamente, pero evitó alzar la mirada, otra vez. La siguió con la mirada cuando fue a buscar sus cosas para irse. En su interior no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara y así tener una excusa para llevarla a su habitación en coche y pasar más tiempo con él. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, ningún impedimento que la obligara a quedarse.

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?- sus palabras eran de cortesía, ya que sabía de sobras que lo que pudiera quedar estaba en manos de Gold. Aun así quería enfrentarlo, quería que la mirara, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

- No- dijo con la cabeza agachada, mientras acababa de escribir algo en la hoja. Entonces dejó el bolígrafo y alzó su mirada para verla directamente- Gracias, Belle- la joven asintió con media sonrisa en su rostro- Puedes irte a casa, si quieres- había acentuado a propósito las dos últimas palabras con la intención de dejarle la decisión a ella; pero los temores y las inseguridades de él eran los mismos que afloraban en los ojos de ella en esos momentos, por lo que decidió irse. Lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio. Belle se despidió de él desde la puerta con un leve gesto con la mano, dejando a Gold algo decepcionado. Sólo esperaba que al día siguiente las cosas mejoraran.

Sus manos aun temblaban cuando recordaba al lobo. Apenas había podido hablar con Belle sobre el asunto y eso, la verdad, la angustiaba. Miró a su abuela, que no daba más de sí, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Vas a servir el café hoy o mañana? A los clientes no les gusta el café frío- Ruby se disculpó y cogió la tetera para empezar a servir los cafés. Su mano temblaba; debía serenarse. Tanta tensión no era buena.

La puerta se abrió. Gus entró frotándose las manos heladas y emitiendo ruidos extraños a causa del frío. La joven lo miró, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que fue ignorada. Ruby bajó la mirada, dolida. Aquella noche nunca deberían haber quedado, nunca. Apenas le había hecho caso, metida en sus propios pensamientos, casi ignorándole y haciéndole sentir incómodo. Se había comportado como una auténtica imbécil. Por egoísmo y por capricho había perdido un amigo y era casi imposible recuperarlo. Suspiró profundamente al acabar de llenar una de las tazas y dejó la tetera a un lado. Fuera ya era de noche y lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a casa y meterse entre las cobijas de su cama.

Se metió en la cocina y picó unas pocas patatas. Apenas había comido en aquellos días, aunque no lo echaba de menos. El cocinero apagó las planchas y se fue hacia el patio trasero para fumarse un cigarrillo. La jornada laboral estaba a punto de acabar y todos estaban deseando irse. Ruby miró por la ventana de la puerta de la cocina y se alegró de que no hubiera casi nadie ya. En esos momentos no quería ver a nadie, ni aguantar ninguna insinuación, ningún alago. El último cliente se fue despidiéndose de la abuela casi tambaleándose. Aun no entendía cómo algunos hombres se permitían acabar así. Salió de la cocina, quitándose el delantal y sintiéndose muy cansada.

- ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy abatida, niña- dijo la abuela, mientras recolocaba varios cacharros en su sitio. Ruby la miró.

- Estoy bien- se encogió de hombros- Sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo- pero la mujer estaba lejos de creerla. Aun así, lo dejó pasar.

Cuando salió al frío nocturno sintió una especie de liberación en su cuerpo. El aire la reconfortaba, llevándose sus problemas y sus dolores de cabeza lejos, aclarándole las ideas. Se abrigó el cuello y empezó a caminar hacia casa. Su abuela había insistido en que se fuera antes, mientras ella acababa de cuadrar la caja. No quería verla revolotear como siempre a su alrededor sin hacer nada más que molestar. A esas horas de la noche, poca gente se aventuraba a pasear por la calle, más por la temperatura que por otra cosa. Ruby siempre había pensado que a aquél pueblo le faltaba algo de vida, un lugar donde divertirse, aparte del local de copas al que iba asiduamente. Cuando llegó a la puerta sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. No podía ser. Aquello ponía la guinda a un día para olvidar.

Las palabras que le había dicho Gold habían retumbado en su cabeza durante esos días. ¿Por qué no le había dado aun el colgante? Hasta entonces, la relación que los unía era cómplice y estrecha. Podía jurar que había algo más entre ellos por cómo se miraban, pero, y ahí residía el problema, quizás sólo eran vanas ilusiones suyas. Había intentado entablar una conversación seria con ella, allanar el terreno para introducir el tema que más le interesaba, pero siempre se había visto incapaz de hacerlo. Los nervios le traicionaban y lo colocaban en situaciones absurdas que lo hacían quedar como un idiota. Y Ruby no querría tener a un idiota a su lado. Por eso estaba ahí ahora, por eso había restado esperándola cuál cazador a que volviera para hablar con ella a solas, sin miradas furtivas que le juzgaban y esperaban a que cometiera un nuevo error para burlarse. No, no quería experimentar esa sensación nunca más.

La joven se había quedado mirándole, sin decir nada. Estaba más que sorprendida de su presencia allí. No negaba que se hubiera cuestionado el paradero de Archie durante aquél día, pero aquello le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Dio un paso hacia delante, sin dejar de mirarlo. Él no cambiaba su expresión seria.

- Perdona que venga a estas horas a verte- dijo Archie con media sonrisa en los labios- Sólo quería evitar el público- Ruby sabía a qué se refería. En la cafetería había de todo, menos intimidad.

- No importa- dijo ella en un susurro- ¿Estás bien?- el joven se acercó a ella, mostrando así su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

- La pregunta debería ser al contrario- acercó su mano al rostro de ella y acarició sus pómulos- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes ojeras- Ruby ladeó la cara, incómoda.

- Sí, es sólo que no he dormido muy bien últimamente- el lobo la perseguía en sueños. Pero en sus sueños el sheriff Graham nunca aparecía. La congoja se apoderó de ella. Sólo quería volver a su cama y dormir sin soñar. Pasó al lado de Archie y empezó a abrir la puerta, pero él la paró agarrándola del brazo.

- Ruby, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te vas así?- la joven seguía intentando darle la vuelta a la llave, pero no podía. Se había atascado. Empezó a darle golpes, a tirar de ella, pero sólo conseguía hacerse daño. Archie agarró su mano y luego la abrazó por la espalda, intentando consolarla. Al sentir su contacto, Ruby se vino abajo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poderlas parar. Su pecho dolía y su respiración se había acelerado. Miró a Archie y buscó su abrazo más intensamente, sintiéndose aliviada por tenerle allí con ella. Se quedaron apoyados en la puerta, sentados en el porche, mientras la joven se tranquilizaba. Archie limpió sus lágrimas con dulzura con la yema de sus dedos y la miró preocupado. Nunca la había visto así- ¿Mejor?- ella asintió avergonzada.

- Lo siento, yo… yo…- Archie le acariciaba el cabello, retirándoselo de la cara. Ella tragó saliva- El otro día hice una estupidez, arrastrando a Belle a aquél pozo…- el joven no entendía a qué se refería- No paro de soñar con ese momento…-

- Eh, sea lo que sea, ya pasó, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes por qué preocuparte- Ruby alzó la mirada y vio lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Era reconfortante. Se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué no siempre ha sido así?- preguntó ella en voz alta al cabo de un rato- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?- Archie sonrió tristemente.

- Supongo que a las personas nos gusta complicar las cosas- fue entonces cuando recordó el colgante. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y hurgó en él. Desde que lo había comprado no lo había sacado de su pequeño escondite con la esperanza de encontrar el momento adecuado para dárselo. Quizás ese era el momento idóneo. Cogió la cadena con dos dedos y la alzó hasta la altura de los ojos de Ruby. Ella lo miró maravillada- Dicen que el trébol de tres hojas es signo de buena suerte- la joven lo acarició con los dedos- Hace tiempo que quería regalártelo, pero no encontraba el momento- y mirándola- Sólo espero que te ayude a no soñar con pozos- Ruby se giró hacia él con el trébol entre las manos. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, ni un rastro de dolor o angustia. Sólo había sorpresa, alegría, esperanza.

- Parece ser que, al fin y al cabo, mi deseo se cumplió- miró a Archie y sonrió complacida. Él no acababa de entender nada- Te lo explicaré todo con un chocolate bien caliente-


End file.
